The Lone Master
by Ghfux
Summary: When Ash finally becomes Pokemon Master, What will he experience in his new life style? Will he settle down? Will he continue to travel? Will he EVER get a girl? What new friends will he make? Why am i asking random questions like a narrator? BECAUSE I CAN Second story, Ash X Misty, Pikachu X Pikachu
1. The lone master

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**Hey guys, I didn't get many votes, so I just chose Pokémon for the time being. Don't worry; more stories are soon to come. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: The Pokémon Master**

**Ash's POV**

"Come on Pikachu, hop on my shoulder. We want to make it back to pallet as soon as we can." I said.

"Pikachu! Pika pi!" My small starter said excitedly hopping onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, but first we have to head to a Pokémon center. We want Charizard to be healthy for the fly home." I reached over to pet the small rodent.

"Pikaaa." He responded nuzzling into my hand. I started walking the direction of the Pokémon center, which was about 2 miles to the northeast.

"You know what Pikachu? I'm feeling lazy. Let's just fly on Charizard."

"ROOAARR!" Said Charizard as I let him out."

"Charizard, do you think you could fly us 2 miles to a Pokémon center?" I asked. He just let out a puff of smoke. "I knew you could do it." I slid onto his back, Pikachu slipping off my shoulder in the process.

"Pika!" he said as he started his decent.

"I got ya, just hold on tight." I said as I grabbed him and held him to my chest. _Or maybe I'll hold on to you._ Charizard flapped his wings twice and we were in the air.

"That way Charizard, 30 degrees to your right." Charizard turned and started power stoking toward the Pokémon center. I looked over at the horizon admiring the view. _The trees are so beautiful. And that stream, gosh that stream is pretty, especially in this sunset. It reminds me of something… what is it? What could it be that this stream reminds me of? I'll know later._

"Pika chuu! Pikachu! Pika pika!" Pikachu started yelling all of a sudden.

"Calm down, Pikachu, what's eating you?" I asked, looking at my buddy with concern.

"Pika, Pika!" he said franticly pointing at the ground.

"Charizard, land. I want to see what Pikachu is so exited about."

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Charizard 'said' as he went for a nosedive.

"Whoa Charizard, mind p... pulling up?" I stuttered. Charizard ignored me and continued his nosedive. At the last second he pulled up and lightly landed. "Ch- Charizard, you didn't have to show off to me, I am perfectly aware with how skilled you are. Just take it easy."

"Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" He said as he ran off.

"Pikachu! Come back!" I yelled as I jumped off Charizard and recalled him. Once the red light disappeared I sprinted in the direction that he had gone.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" I asked as I found my starter… with… another Pikachu?

**Pikachu's POV**

"Ash, this Pikachu is hurt you have to help her." I said

"Pikachu, err… my Pikachu, what happened?" Ash said.

"This Pikachu is very hurt, we have to help her."

"Who are… who are you?" The female Pikachu asked.

"I am Pikachu, this is my trainer Ash Ketchup."

"I'm… I'm" the Pikachu said before passing out.

"Pikachu! Where are you?" I turned around to see a female trainer with blonde hair running towards us.

"Is this your Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"No, neither of them is mine."

"I know this one isn't, this is my Pikachu, I've had him for 17, almost 18 years now. This is a wild Pikachu MY Pikachu found, she is hurt so I was going to take her to a Pokémon center to fix her up." The girl smiled at Ash.

"That is exactly what I was going to do, may I come with you?"

"Sure, Poke ball, go!" he said as he threw a poke ball at the Pikachu and successfully captured it.

"What are you doing?" the girl yelled. "You are taking advantage of a Pokémon's injury!"

"No, it is a lot easier to carry a poke ball then a Pikachu. I am going to release it when she is all healed." He said surprisingly calm compared to how loud she yelled at him.

"How do you do that?" She asked, a little calmed down.

"You smash the ball."

"What? But poke balls are 5 dollars each!"

"I am willing to pay a dollar to make sure that this Pikachu survives. Now, Charizard, come on out!"

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

"Hmm… I recognize this Charizard's attitude."

"You should. Hop up." He said as he reached out his arm. I quickly jumped onto his arm and ran up to his shoulder. Ash nudged his head to the side saying 'come on' to the girl. She nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and I smiled at her.

"You know, I think I know you… Where do I know you from?"

"You mean you don't recognize the new Pokémon master?"

"Oh my god, you are THE Ash Ketchum?"

"Uh… unless I've misplaced my identity, yes. Yes I am." By this time Charizard was already setting course for the Pokémon center. All of a sudden she was getting off balance and fell off Charizard.

"Ash! Get her!" I yelled.

"Charizard, dive." Charizard made a steep decent and passed the falling girl.

"Charizard, flatten out." Charizard did as he was told and Ash prepared for impact.

I quickly jumped off Ash's shoulder so that I would not be in the way for Ash to catch her. As she came down Ash caught her, flipping over in the process. He then flipped her over with whatever strength he had left. I caught sight of something hanging out of her pocket. I quickly grabbed it and pressed a button on the pad's interface.

"I am Dexter," came the robotic voice, "a pokedex programed by professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Charlotte Thompson from the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Charlotte information and advice for Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

"So, this is Charlotte. Well, nice to know that she's from Pallet. Let's just hope we get to the Pokémon center soon, I don't want to hang upside down for too much longer. To be honest though, the view is great." He said.

**Charlotte's POV**

_Where… Where am I? And why do I feel something on my waist. _I thought to myself looking down. I noticed that I was riding on a Charizard, and that there were indeed, green shoes on my waist. My hands were also being held. I looked down past Charizard's neck to see an adult man hanging there looking around. When he saw me I blushed.

"So, your up."

"I guess?" I said still dazed. All of a sudden the events that just took place came back into my head. "Although, why are you hanging upside down?"

"Well, you fainted and fell off Charizard, then when we caught you the force knocked me over, so yeah. I'm just chillin'. Although if I'm stuck hanging here for as much as ten minutes my head just might explode from the blood pressure." He said smiling.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

"Your pokedex did, by the way, Pikachu caught it just before it fell out of your pocket, you might want to put it in a safe place were it will NOT fall out."

"Pika, pikachu." He said handing me the pokedex.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Charizard, land." Ash said before letting go of my arms. I looked down to see him falling.

"Oh my god! Ash!"

"Bulbasaur, skydiving!" he yelled as he threw a poke ball at the ground.

"Skydiving?" I said as Charizard started loosing altitude. I watched Bulbasaur come out of his poke ball and look up. He waited a few seconds before using vine-whip to catch ash and slowly set him down.

"Why did you say skydiving instead of vine-whip?" I asked as we touched down.

"Because, Skydiving quickly let's Bulbasaur know that his target is above him, that way he won't look for a challenger on the ground." _Very smart Ash, very smart._

"Well, knowing you have tactics explains why you are a master."

"Yeah, I never did get mature enough to actually make a battle plan until I was fifteen. It took another 3 years to perfect my strategy to the point where I could become a master." He said. "And now that I am one, I am going to go home for the first time in almost a year. I can't wait to see some of my old friends. First I am going to stop in Pewter city to see my friend Brock. He is the pewter city gym leader."

"I know him! I just beat his brother Forrest in a gym match. I accidentally set off the sprinklers and it weakened his Pokémon! Brock said it reminded him of a battle he had with an old friend long ago."

"I remember that. It was actually pretty funny."

"You were there?"

"Course I was there! I was the one to set off the sprinklers! I had refused the badge but he forced it to me, saying it was a brilliant strategy."

"Well, you live some, you learn some." I said in a happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Yeah, then I'll go home, since it is on the way to Cerulean city to see my friend Misty."

"I know her too! It took two tries to beat her. You do have good taste in friends."

"Well, my friends chose me, I didn't choose them. I had barrowed Misty's bike in effort to save Pikachu, and the bike got destroyed. Misty wanted to follow me until I repaid her for the broken bike. She eventually did get her bike back, but in that time we had become good friends. Well, to some extent. Then there's Brock. Brock wanted to become a Pokémon breeder, so he came with me to travel the world and achieve his dream."

"Hmm…" was all I could say.

"Well, the Pokémon center is right here, so I am going to give them the hurt Pikachu and then call Brock and Misty."

"Might as well heal my Pokémon too."

* * *

"Pewter city gym, how may I help you?"

"Hey Brock, it's me, Ash."

"Hey! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, did you see the champion ship?"

"No, I was watching it but Forrest had a battle so I couldn't finish the program because it was too loud. Dude, his opponent set off the sprinklers just like you did!"

"You mean Charlotte Thompson?" I said motioning for her to come over.

"Missed me?" She said with a smirk.

"No frickin way. Dude, that's funny. And she's from Pallet too!"

"I know, we saw her pokedex and it told us. She fainted when she figured out who I was!"

"Really? Are you that famous? I know you got into the finals, but that's like, the top sixteen."

"I won Brock. I am the Pokémon master."

"No. Your not the Pokémon master, your just pulling my leg."

"Yeah I know."

"Wait, you were pulling my leg?"

"Nope."

"Dude, that's awesome! Have you told Misty yet?"

"No, but I'm about to when I finish this call."

"Ash, please hang up. It's curfew." Said nurse Joy.

"Oh, well Brock, I guess I'll tell her in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ash, goodnight Charlotte."

"Good night Brock." She said.

**Pikachu's POV**

"Good morning Ash."

"Ugh… good morning Pikachu. It's time to release that other Pikachu, she should be all healed."

"Hurray! We get to go home!" I shouted, though I knew he couldn't understand me.

"I'm going to get dressed, Pikachu, go get the rest of the Pokémon."

"Yes sir!" I said as I hopped off the bed and went over to the door. I walked up to the desk and waited for nurse Joy.

"Oh, hello Pikachu, I assume you are here for ashes Pokémon, correct?"

"Yes nurse Joy."

"Alright, I trust you. Here you go." She said as she took out a tray full of Poke balls. I tried to grab them, but I could only carry one.

"Here, try this." She said as she pressed the button to make the ball shrink. She did this with all of the poke balls so I was able to carry them back to Ash. I smiled sweetly and started to pick them up.

Once I had them all I jumped down from the desk and started walking back to Ash's room. He was wearing his regular jeans with a black shirt.

"Here are your Poke balls Ash!" I called out.

"Thank you Pikachu, now to do what has to be done." He said with a frown. Ash put on his backpack (Which had his jacket in it) and we walked out side.

"Pikachu, go!"

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We are going to let you free, we only caught you so we could heal you. Aren't you exited?"

"No… I'm not exited, Ash saved me. I want him to be my trainer. I… I… I want to be with you."

"I never thought about it, I always thought a Pokémon would only like a trainer if they beat them. It shows that they are in the hands of a good trainer. Then again, the only reason I liked Ash before was because he put my life in front of his own. So yeah, your reason is perfectly normal."

"Saying your last good bye's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Ash, don't smash her Poke ball. She wants to come with us."

"Here I go." He said as he chucked the ball at the ground.

"No!" She yelled as I jumped towards the falling ball. The poke ball hit me on the back and I slammed into the ground. When I stood up I saw that the ball was intact. Ash was just looking at me confused. I just pointed at the female Pikachu.

"I want to be your Pikachu." She said as she walked over to the ball and picked it up.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you are saying." He said. The female Pikachu just walked over and tried to place the poke ball on his belt.

"You need to shrink the ball by clicking the button in the center."

"Thank you Pikachu." She said as she placed the ball on his belt and climbed up onto his left shoulder.

"I get it now, you want me to be your trainer, don't you?" Ash asked.

"That's right." She said as she snuggled into his neck.

"Come on Pikachu, I have another shoulder, hop on up." I hesitantly climbed onto his other shoulder and we started walking back to the Pokémon center.

"You know, we need to nickname you, I can't call you both Pikachu." He said petting the other Pikachu. "How about Jenny?" She shook her head no. "Molly?" Another no. "Pikachu, what do you think?" He asked me. I just pointed at her as she waved her hands crazily. "Alright, do you have an idea? Ah, I get it." Pikachu had decided to use hand signals to communicate her point. "Talk… Over again. No? Ok… Speak… Again?" Pikachu nodded. "You? Or does that mean me?"

"Pi-ka-chu" She said.

"You want me to say Pikachu?" A nod. "Pi-ka-chu. You want me to say it again? All right Pi-ka-" She stopped him. "Pika?" She nodded again. She then made a T with her arms.

"Piket?"

She nodded franticly when I said this. "Congratulations, your new name is Piket." I said as we entered the Poke center.

"Hey Ash, I thought you were going to release her, why are you keeping her?"

"Well, first off, meet Piket. Second, when I threw the ball at the ground, Pikachu stopped it from smashing. Piket then made it very obvious that she wanted to be my Pokémon. We nicknamed her to prevent confusion."

"Oh… I'll let you get away with this so long as you let me carry her sometimes."

"Wait, you were never going to catch her in the first place."

"Shut up."

"It's a deal, so long as Piket agrees." He said.

"It's fine with me." Piket said as she hoped over to Charlotte's shoulder.

"I guess it's a deal then." He said

**A.M.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Do it! Brock's life depends on it! **

**Maybe.**


	2. Pika Love

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Nemo: **Good story so far, but what happens if you accidently break a pokeball? Do you lose your pokemon? What about the pokedex? It is supposed to be a license. Can't Prof. Oak give someone a new one? **Well, the pokedex thing is a direct quote from Pokémon Indigo League episode 2, when officer Jenny asked for Ash's ID. I'm not sure about the poke ball. I think if it just breaks, the Pokémon will still be yours, unless it completely shatters. Also, (I looked this up) the pokedex seem to be water proof, can't be hotwired, and is totally indestructible. It's funny what the Internet can come up with.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pika Love**

**Piket's POV**

"Oh, hey Daisy. May I talk to Misty?" Ash asked the weird box.

"Umm, I think Misty is, like, in the middle of a match. I can have her, like, call you when she is done." Said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Pikachu? What is that box thing?"

"Oh, that? That is a videophone. You use it to talk to people far away."

"Oh, how does it work?"

"I… don't know." He said defeated.

"No, that's alright, we are about to head home. We are going to visit Brock, then you guys after we stop back home for a week or two."

"Alright, I'll, like, see you in two or three weeks then?"

"See you then."

**Misty's POV**

"Who was that Daisy?" I asked.

"Oh, that, it was Ash. You know Ash, you traveled with him for almost a year."

"Yeah…" _Until he ditched me for seven more._

"Well, Ash is, like, coming over in a few weeks. He's, like, a Pokémon master now!"

"Really? Wow…" I had stopped watching the Pokémon champion league because it reminded me of Ash and how badly he wanted to become a Pokémon master. And it's all because he ditched me so many years ago.

**(In the real Pokémon, there is no definition of Pokémon master. This is stated in a reply to someone's email. They said that it is up to the viewer to make their own definition to the term, Pokémon Master. In my story, you have to come in the top 8 of the 'Champion League' to become a Pokémon master. When you earn this title, you earn it for life.)**

**Pikachu's POV**

"Charizard, take off." Ash shouted, as we got ready for takeoff.

"Charizard, turn 40 degrees to the left." He shouted again. Charizard turned in the direction of the place I first met Ash.

"You are going to love Pallet town Piket, it's not a large city, so the don't have a pokecenter."

"Then how do we get healed after a battle?"

"Well, not many battles occur in Pallet, so normally you just rest in your poke ball, but in emergencies Ash can take us to professor Oaks laboratory and he can heal us there."

"Oh, that's cool. I think I will like Pallet."

"Yeah, you will. But remember, we are visiting Viridian city first."

"That's cool, I want to meet this Brock fellow."

**After an hour of flying**

"Dear Ash, if you are reading this then that means that I have not returned yet. The morning after you called me I was also requested to come to your mother's place." Ash read. "I guess that I will meet you at Pallet, see you there! Brock."

"Well, that was unexpected… I wonder what Mrs. Ketchup wants with Brock." Pikachu said.

"Mrs. Ketchup?" I asked.

"Ketchum is Ash's last name. I just like to call him Ash Ketchup. I called him that because he was always trying to catch up with his rivals when he was young."

"Come on Pikachu, Piket, its time to roll." Ash said.

"Come on! Were going to miss the one way flight to Pallet!" I called after me as I ran up to Charizard. Ash picked me up and set me on his left shoulder. He then did the same to Pikachu, except on his right shoulder.

"Come on Charizard, you know the way home."

"CHAAAR" He roared as he flapped his wings twice, surprisingly, we were about 20 feet of the ground already.

"Ash, I'm going to go to sleep now." I said as I rested on his shoulder. It took a while, but I finally managed to doze off.

* * *

"_Piket?"_

"_Yes Pikachu?"_

"_Will you… will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will Pikachu! I love you and I always have, ever since I first met you. I knew it was love at first sight."_

"_I love you too, I can't imagine loving any other Pokémon. You are perfect for me Piket."_

"_Thank you, that means a lot to me Pikachu."_

"_Your welcome, and it's true. You are the perfect Pokémon."_

"_You know, I'm kind of" __*yawn* "tired."_

"_Alright, goodnight Piket."_

* * *

Damn it, it was only a dream. I knew it was too good to be true_._

Ash was lying down on Charizard's back with me in his arms. I noticed that Pikachu was not with us. I looked around and saw him sitting on Charizard's head, staring into the sunset.

"Ash, may I go sit with Pikachu?" I asked sleepily.

"Your up, I hope I didn't wake you." He replied.

"Don't worry about it, but may I go sit with Pikachu?"

"I know, it's such a beautiful day."

"What? I guess so… could you answer my question?"

"Piket, humans can not understand our language. Sucks don't it?" Pikachu said coming down from his post.

"Yeah, I guess. May I sit with you?"

"I guess so. By the way, I'm claustrophobic, so I don't like being in a poke ball, why don't you like being in yours?"

"Well, I think that the outside world is beautiful. I also like spending time with you and Ash." _You especially._

"I do enjoy hanging out with you. I think it is fun to have another Pikachu traveling with us." _Does he like me back? I hope so. _I noticed that Pikachu had leaned back and lied down on Ash's stomach. _Well, let's try this. If he pushes me away or looks at me silly I will back off._

I lied down next to the curled up Pikachu and positioned myself so my head was resting on his shoulder. _Well, that didn't work. Pikachu is already asleep. _I was also about to dose off when I heard Ash start to speak.

"I remember my days when I was ten. Misty was always showing feelings towards me. I was so hard headed; I never knew what she was doing until two years later.

"We all knew that Ash, you're the only one that didn't." I realized that Ash was talking to Charizard. "Well, you and Pikachu." He added.

"Let's just hope that Pikachu isn't as hard headed as we were 'bout eight years ago. I can tell Piket likes him. A lot." I was about to electro bolt him before I realized what would happen if I did. I decided to just act as if I was asleep. Eventually, I did doze off.

**A.M.**

**Sorry it took so long, I just got pixelmon, and I have been playing that a lot recently. More chapters to come, I promise.**

**BTW:**

**Did you like the dream?**


	3. United Once Again

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**StormSword97: **It is okay don't do so many P.O.V. jumping though it gets hard to follow and understand when certain thins are said other than that it is a good story. **All right, I'll keep it in mind.**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: **The dream sequence was good and it was a good chapter. Could you take a look at the first chapters of my story I do plan of changing the format so don't ask in a review. **All right, thank you. I will [actually I already did] look at it.**

**Chapter 3: United Once Again**

"_Ash? What the hell are you doing here?" I said._

"_I happen to be here to see an old friend that I haven't seen in years. That's what the hell I'm doing here." He replied._

"_Yeah, well get lost, bitch." I replied. "You ditched me so many years ago and now you expect to just enter back into my life, just like that."_

"_Actually, I never 'ditched' you, you had just needed to return to Cerulean city. I told you to E-mail me when you could start traveling with us again, you never did." He said, obviously hurt by this comment. "If anything, you ditched me."_

"_When did you tell me to do that?"_

"_September 31, five days after we parted. I went to professor Oak's lab and called you. You didn't pick up so I left a message."_

"_Ash fucking Ketchum, you know very well that I don't check my voice mail."_

"_You know, spending all our time traveling, you never told me you don't check your voice mail."_

"_Yeah right!" I said as I smacked him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious._

* * *

"God, I hate it when I dream of Ash."

"What's wrong Misty?"

"Nothing, just had a _bad _dream." I said.

"I love you Misty."

"I love you too Gary." _God I'm glad I'm with Gary instead of someone who'll just go and ditch me._

"Try to get some sleep. It's late." He said.

I'll do my best, goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight."

**Did you like how you had to infer the POV? Tell me in the comments!**

**Ash's POV**

"Ash! I missed you so much! How have you been?" Mom yelled as soon as she saw me walking toward the house. She had been gardening (like always) when I arrived.

"I have been fine, I finally achieved the title of Pokémon master."

"So we saw, we invited all the Nabors when we found out you had made it to the top 16, of course the Dumpkins all got drunk and we had to send them home."

"Nice to know. Do you know where Brock got off to?"

"Brock is at the shopping mall at the moment, he will be back in about ten minutes." She said smiling. _There is something strange about that smile. _

"Alright, I'm going to go check in at my room." I said walking inside.

"Mr. Mime!"

"Hello Mime, I assume you kept my room clean while I was gone?"

"Mime! Mr. Mime." He said.

"Pikachu! Pika, pikachu!"

"I forgot! It is your first time seeing this place, isn't it Piket. Well, you've met my mom, and Mr. Mime is her maid. Now I'll take you to my room. I said as I walked over to the second door to the left. "Prepare to be NOT amazed!"

"Pi?" Piket asked.

"Pika, pi. Pikachu." Pikachu explained. I slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Pikachu! Pika pika chu?" Piket asked. I looked at my shoulder and saw her facing the door.

"What's wrong Pika-?" I said turning around. Brock was standing next to the doorway. Half a second later he lunged at me. I calmly side stepped and he fell to the ground.

"Jeez, that hurt!" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I haven't just been training my Pokémon, you know." I said smiling as he stood up.

"Pika!" Piket said angrily. I looked at her and she had sparks coming from her cheeks.

"Whoa, Piket! This is my friend Brock; you don't have to be afraid of him. Brock, meet Piket, Piket, meet Brock."

"It's nice to meet you Piket, you are very lucky to have Ash as a trainer." He said extending an arm. Piket just stared.

"PI-KA-CHU!" she shouted as she shot an electric pulse towards Brock.

"Ni- Nice to- to meet you… too!" He stuttered due to the high amount of energy flowing through his body.

"Piket, that was unnecessary, he was only being nice." I said scowling at her. She just lowered her head.

"So who else is here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh… I think Misty is in the closet." He said thinking. _He's faking the thinking part… I just know it._

"Really, Interesting…" I said as I walked to the closet. I pulled the door open and before I knew it I was on the ground. As I recovered I saw Dawn pinning me down smiling.

"Hey Pokémon master, how ya been cutie?"

"I'd be doing better if you weren't on top of me."

"PI-KA" Piket started. I shoved dawn off me and wrapped Piket in my arms. "CHU!" she shouted as she released her shock. I blocked any from hitting other people by hugging her close to my stomach.

"Oh my god Ash! Are you okay?" She said, obviously surprised by the sudden action.

"Yeah I'm fine, Pikachu has hit me harder. As for you young lady," I said looking her in the eye, "You can just assume everyone here is my friend. That means don't shock anyone else unless I say to. Got it?"

"Pika…" She said.

**A.M.**

**Sorry it was cut a little short, I just need to get to bed.**


	4. Friend, Rival, or Foe?

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**tchurch: **I have a feeling misty just jinxed herself. **Well, the mystery POV was just spoiled… JK, honestly I don't know exactly how it's going to go.**

**Chapter 4: Friend, Rival, or Foe?**

**Piket's POV**

"Sorry, I just need to meet all your friends."

"It just can't happen again, someone could get really hurt."

"Aren't you going to punish me? I burned you." I said pointing to a nasty looking burn.

"Oh, this? Don't sweat it. Pikachu has electrocuted me plenty of times. He is so powerful that now I could get struck by lighting and barley feel it."

"Oh…"

"Hi Piket, sorry if I startled you, I'm Dawn. I used to travel with him. We became rather good friends." She said. I almost electrocuted her when she leaned in really close. "And between you and me," she whispered, "I also think I'm starting to fall for him." I couldn't help but blush. I know Ash likes Misty, so this is going to be interesting to see how it turns out.

"Whadda you guys talkin' about?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing just girl stuff." She said. _Sure, but I feel like I'm already betraying him._

"So, is anyone else here to try to give me a jump scare? And be honest." Ash asked.

"No, I think that Gary should be arriving in about five minutes." He said putting his right arm on his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He added.

"That means…" I asked.

"It is a way of saying 'if I'm lying then you can kill me'. Normally people take it to be the truth, but f it's not, most people wouldn't do it." Pikachu explained.

"You better be telling the truth Brock, I'll beat you so hard if you're lying." Ash said sternly.

Ash walked out into the hall and I heard him yelp, along with some other female.

"Oh! Ash, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine professor Ivy, what are you doing here?" I heard him ask.

"I came here with Brock." She said. Then she started to whisper. "He finally built up the courage to come to my lab and ask me out last month." No one seemed to hear the conversation except Pikachu and me._ I guess we have better hearing then humans._

"You said yes?" He asked.

"Duh, I wouldn't be here other wise." She said walking into the room.

"What now?" Dawn asked. Ivy had said this loud enough for everyone to hear. Brock blushed, instantly catching on to the conversation they just had.

"Nothing, me and professor Ivy just had a talk… Hey Brock, you're not on the ground! Way to go!"

"What now?" Dawn and professor Ivy said in unison.

"Long story short: Brock used to get depressed whenever he heard your name." He explained, while Brock turned his head away.

Dawn looked confused while Professor Ivy walked over to Brock and wrapped her arms around him. "It was all because of what happened, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Because of what?" Ash asked.

"Long story short, I was talking to this guy and he reached over and hugged me. Brock had seen, though he didn't stay long enough to see me slap him in the face. Brock left before I ever got a chance to explain. It took us six months just to get his number, then another seven to get brock to answer. We were then able to explain what happened and we went on from there. That wasn't very short, was it?"

"No… not really." Dawn said.

* * *

"Hey, Ashy boy! How ya been?"

"Oh, hey Gary, I've been fine! I'm sorry you didn't make it to the top 8." Ash said as he put the _squeegee_ down. Ash, Pikachu and I had been cleaning the windows on the front of the house."

"It's fine, I got disqualified because my stinking electrode didn't listen ad used self destruct and blew up the battle field."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I'll have electrode better trained so it wont happen when I try again next year." He said. "Here, hand me one of those." He said pointing to my _squeegee. _

"What this?" Ash said holding it up. Garry just nodded. "Why?" He asked tossing Gary the _squeegee._

"'Cause, I feel weird being the only one not cleaning. It's been forever since I've used a _squeegee _too."

Ash just shrugged as we all started _squeegeeing _the windows.

"Hi Gary, I'm Piket." I said hoping over to his window.

"Hey, hey, looks like Pikachu got himself a girlfriend." He said noticing me.

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend." Pikachu said looking at him blankly.

"Oh, that's Piket. She was injured and we helped her. I had to catch her to get her to a Pokémon center, and when I tried to smash her poke ball she stopped me."

"Cool, a few years ago I got a Pikachu, He evolved into Riachu about two weeks later."

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

**Misty's POV**

"Come on Misty, aren't you coming to see Ash?" Gary asked.

"No, I have to run the gym. I might be able to stop by later."

"Aren't your sisters taking care of it?"

"No, they are practicing for their next performance. I'm covering the gym for now."

"Alright, if you insist. I'll be back around noon tomorrow."

"Why are you staying overnight?" I asked.

"Because I also need time with my gramp."

"Alright, say hi for me."

"Will do, love you Misty." With that, he was gone.

"Ugh, I can't stand Ash. I thought Gary knew that." I said as I walked back to my room.

"DING DONG"

"Jeez, just as I leave the door someone wants a gym battle." I said turning and walking back to the door. I opened it and I was met by three figures.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, err, scratch that last part."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Uh… Ash isn't here right now…" I said.

"Oh, were not here for Ash." James said.

"Pikachu isn't here either."

"Actually, we don't want either." Jessie said with a smirk.

"We've quit team rocket!" Meowth said.

"I thought we were fired." James said in his usual flat tone.

"We were, it just sounds better that we quit." Meowth said.

"Alright… why are you here then?" I asked, still confused.

"To tell you we quit." Said Jessie.

"By the way, do you know how to get to pallet town? We heard that that other dude that traveled with you, the one with the Onix, was visiting there."

"Uh, yeah. Just go down this path 'till you reach route one. Take a right and just keep going. Ash lives there."

"Thank you kind woman." James said and bowed.

"Um… unnecessary… Oh, I almost forgot, an electric type Pokémon is weak to a rock Pokémon." I said. "It might help you."

**A.M.**

**No way! Misty is helping team rocket! (Saying that in a sarcastic tone)**

**So long suckers! Actually, almost none of you suck, the majority of you rock.**

**BYE!**


	5. Team Douche

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**tchurch:** It's official misty 's lost her mind ! **LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL no…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Douche!**

**Ash's POV**

"Coming!" I yelled walking over to the door. "Hello?" I asked as I saw no one there.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To denounce-" *SLAM* "Hey! No one interrupts our motto! Get back out here!" James yelled. Silence.

"Alright, Little pigs, let us come in!" Jessie yelled as she busted through the door.

"You know your paying for that, right?" Brock asked as they came in.

"That's right! Oh wait…" Meowth said jumping up.

"And unless you've got new Pokémon you still don't stand a chance." I said. Twirling Charizard's poke ball on my finger.

"Well, two things are goin' down." Meowth said. "First, we caught a Sudowoodo so that we would have a chance on your Pikachu."

"Next…" James continued.

"We quit team Rocket, twerp."

Pikachu just tilted his head to the side.

"Pika, pika pi?" Piket asked.

"No, they're not our friends Piket. Go ahead and zap 'em." Dawn said walking into the room.

"No, were your friends alright. We quit team Rocket." James said waving his hands franticly.

"You can't just say that. I have to actually like you and invite you as a friend. You cannot invite your self." I said smirking.

"PI-KA-CHU!"

"OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO! OUCH OUCH OUCH!" They screamed.

"Good job Piket." I said squatting down to rub her head.

"Ugh… you know what your right, were not your friends. But your going to wish we were." James said as they started running to a forest.

**Misty's POV**

"What are you guys doing back here? And why does it look like you just battled Ash?"

"Well, your twerp friend is a bitch. Were going to make him pay. Through you." All of a sudden everything went black.

"_Ash, is that you?" I said. All I could see was Ash. Everything around me was black. I couldn't see anything except Ash. It appeared that Ash was in sunlight, but everything else was dark._

"_Yeah, what's it to you?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Because… my mother gave birth to me. How else would I be alive?"_

"_That's not what I meant bitch."_

"_Hmm… I came to talk to you but if your just going to call me names then I can leave." With that it seamed as if he was disappearing atom by atom. I grabbed his arm and suddenly he was whole again. _

"_Please stay, I feel too lonely in here."_

"_Ha! If I didn't know you were with Gary I would have believed that you actually like me. But you are with Gary so I'm going to leave now." Then he started disappearing again. I squeezed his arm hoping that it would help him stay. All it did was help dislodge the atoms, so as they flew away, and I was left with nothing._

"_Ash, come back!" I yelled._

"_Why don't you just get Gary to come spend time with you. I'm sure you'll like it better then with being with me. Your relationship might even _progress _a little bit." I looked around and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. _His atoms are gone. He is probably talking telepathically. _I thought._

"_Gary! Can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't have the ability to come stay with you. Only Ash has that power."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah sorry."_

"_Can he hear us?"_

"_No. Ash has already left. Every single one of his atoms."_

"_Shit."_

"_Ash has been able to telepathically enter your dreams. I don't know what you dreamed, but he does." He said, "And it appears he doesn't like what he saw."_

"_I wouldn't have done that, that's ridiculous."_

"_Again, I don't know what you have been dreaming, but your dreams are your brain playing over something that's happened or that it knows will happen. Sometimes it even mixes two situations together. So, in other words, it will happen." He said. My jaw practically fell to the floor._

_All of a sudden I saw a light. The light grew and grew until I couldn't see._

"Ugh… Where Am I?" **(Get that reference?) **I asked. I was sitting on a cold floor. It was too bright to see anything at the moment. I felt around and felt an iron bar. _A cage, typical._

When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around. I was hanging over a small clearing in the forest. I noticed that there was a cliff nearby. _Oh god, they are going to drop me off a cliff, aren't they?_ I dared to look up into the blinding sky. _Good, the cage is tied to a tree, I'm not moving any time soon._

"Dum dee dee, dum de doo…" I muttered after about ten minutes of sitting in the cage. I rolled over onto my side when I felt something in my pocket.

"God damn it. I had my phone this whole time… pretty good reception too."

The phone rang for about a minute. "Hello, this is Gary Oak, I am currently unavailable. Please leave a message."

"Well, let's try Professor Oak."

"Hello, this is Professor Oak, how may I help you?"

"Professor Oak, I need help. Team Rocket has me in a cage and I need help."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. I am about a day away. Have you tried my son?"

"Yes I have, he was unable to answer."

"Well, try Ash."

"Alright, thank you. Talk to you later." I hung up and shrank back to the back of the cage.

"Damn it, of all people. Ooh, I'll call Delia. Hopefully she will be available."

"Hello, I'm sorry. The Ketchum residence are unable to talk to you at the moment, please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can."

"God frickin' damn it!" I yelled in frustration. "Ooh! I'll call Dawn! I heard she is in town."

The phone rang for about 45 seconds before I heard Dawn. "Hello? This is Dawn."

"Hey it's Misty, I need urgent help!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Team Rocket has me stuck in a cage somewhere in the forest. From the looks of it I'm near Pallet town."

"Got it, I'll go get Ash, Brock and Gary."

"Hang on, where are you guys? Gary always answers the phone."

"We're at a party that Ash's mom is hosting." _Damn it Ash. You had to go ruin my life. I would be back in cerulean if it weren't for you._

I was lying on the floor waiting to be saved when I realized something, I could use one of my Pokémon to cut the ropes. _Damn it! They took all my Pokémon!_

All of a sudden I heard an extremely loud scream. **CRASH.** _I'm on the ground now… _I looked up and saw that the rope had given way.

I looked around and saw the bars had bent out of place. I squeezed through the largest spot and started look for where the scream had come from. It didn't take long to see Team Rocket standing in the clearing. I looked harder and saw another figure lying in the grass.

"Head-butt!" James yelled. I heard the figure scream again as he got hurled into the air. He smashed down on top of me and we both fell of the cliff. I grabbed onto a root to try to pull myself up. I failed miserably then noticed there was blood on my arm. I wiped the blood away to inspect the cut. There was no cut. _This isn't my blood! _I thought as I looked down. I saw the figure clinging to the wall not far below me. I could see the blood trickling down his arms and legs. The figure looked up and I got a clear view of his face.

It was Ash. His face was covered in blood and he was missing patches of hair. I watched as his arms gave way and he fell the remaining 40 feet to the ground. I was too stunned to say anything. I just watched him lie there, losing blood. The worst part being that there was nothing I could do about it. _If I jump off I will land on top of him. If I stay here he will die of blood loss. I know I can't climb up. No matter what Ash is screwed._

"Ash! Ash! Where are you?" I heard Brock yell after about a minute of hanging.

"We're down here!" I yelled.

"Where?"

"The canyon!"

Brock looked over the edge and his eyes showed relief. That only lasted about a second. I saw his eyes fill with terror as he saw what was below me.

"DAWN! GARY! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" he screamed. I heard feet pounding as Gary and Dawn peered over the edge.

"The fuck happened?" Dawn yelled as Gary's eyes started to water.

"I'm so glad your safe Misty!" he said.

"Gary, look below her!" Gary did as told as his eyes, too, filled with terror.

Brock didn't hesitate to make the sixty-foot drop to the ground. He grabbed Ash and started sprinting. Gary started leaning as close as he could to me. He reached out his arm and I took it, almost falling when I reached for him.

When he finally got me to the top I saw that Dawn had been holding him up. I fell back into the grass and looked around. I noticed that Dawn had immediately gotten up and sprinted back to Pallet. _Why is she in such a hurry? Oh my god! Ash! _I scrambled up to my feet and found myself to tired to go anywhere. I quickly fell back to my knees. I looked back to where Gary was and saw him Lying in the grass. I got closer and noticed his cheeks where wet. _He's crying._

"What's the matter Gary?"

"I almost lost the love of my life, and a great friend. And that great friend might not make it."

"Gary… it's alright."

"No, it's not. I watched it happen. I watched team Rocket jump out at him. They used razor leaf…"

"What's so bad about razor leaf?"

"They used it… on Ash."

"I watched him scream in agony. I watched him get hurled through the air. I lost sight of him as he passed a tree line. I couldn't do anything about it. Me, Brock, and Dawn had split up. I saw Brock run through the clearing. He beat up team Rocket and went after Ash. I left to go look for you, since I knew Brock could handle it, I went to find my love.

**Ash's POV**

"If there is anything else you need, just call me."

"Yes doctor. Thank you." I said. I am in a wheel chair; both my legs were injured to the point that I can't walk for another week. My arms are wrapped in bandages because of that fucking razor leaf attack.

The worst part is, because of the lack of blood, I will be sleeping 20 hours a day.

I sat and stared out the window before my mom came in.

"Darling, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible. My legs hurt and I probably caused Misty a lot of pain."

"Don't worry, Misty wasn't hurt." She said. "I brought you your hat."

"Thanks." I said and plopped it onto my head. They had to shave my head, and that's not so lovely when you have a bunch of scars on it. It is also my 'signature trademark' or something. I don't get it either. Whenever you think of 'Ash Ketchum' you think of 'Pokémon trainer, brown eyes, **thick black hair**, and a Pikachu riding his shoulder.' If anyone told you 'Ash shaved his head' you would have called them crazy. But that's how my life works now.

**A.M.**

**The reference was the title to my other story. LOL**

**Like the chap title? Of course you do! (Team Douche)**

**R&R. PEACE!**


	6. Pokémon Romance

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**No reviews?**

**Chapter 6: Pokémon Romance**

**Pikachu's POV**

"I can't believe that I let him go by himself. I could have saved him if I had just gone with him."

"No Pikachu, nothing you could have done would have saved him. It would only put your own life at risk." Piket said.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty for this. I feel like it is all my fault."

"It's not. Ash is going to be fine, he just needs time to heal. That's all."

"But if I had gone with him I might have heard team rocket before they attacked Ash. Then we would have been ready for them. Then none of this would have-" I was cut off when Piket leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was more of a put-your-lips-together kiss. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Because, you couldn't calm down, so I decided to help." I blushed at this comment. Although, when a pikachu blushes, you really can't tell unless you are looking for it. Their cheeks start turning from red to a very dark pink. "I've been hiding my feelings, worried that you wouldn't like me back. I knew it was love at first sight. Well, second sight; I never got a good look when we first saw each other. I was hiding it because I felt that wondering if you liked me back was better then being rejected and knowing you don't like me back."

"I… You… Me?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes Pikachu, and now that I've revealed my feelings towards you, I would like to know; do you love me back?" She asked. I stared from her eyes to her cheek. _That is a bright shade of pink! _I thought.

"I… I…"

"You don't like me, do you?"

"No! It's just… I've never really thought about it. Ash has always been the center of my world. When he get's a new Pokémon, we become friends. I have never thought about anyone besides Ash as more then a friend."

"That's a no?"

"I don't know. Just give me time to think about it."

"Alright, let's go visit Ash. I want to talk to him."

* * *

"Hello doctor…" I said.

"Oh, hello little buddies. What brings you here?"

"We are here to see our trainer Ash Ketchup." Piket said.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you two. Here put these on. They are translaters."

"Hola, soy Pikachu, cómo te llamas." I said. Piket gave me a funny look. "Qué?"

"Umm… let me switch that to English." The doctor said reaching for the dial. "French, German, Chines… Ha! English." He said turning the knob.

"Can you understand me now?" I asked as I looked over to Piket.

"Yeah, your translator was just on the Spanish setting. So, what brings you two here today?"

"We are here to see our trainer Ash Ketchup." Piket repeated.

"Ah, he is asleep. He sleeps about twenty hours a day. He should be awake in an hour in a half or so. Why don't you just go sit over there." He said and pointed over to the waiting area. There were a few people sitting there. One girl had a few bloody scrapes on her arm. Some other dude was just sitting there, probably waiting to get the report on a friend. There were a few others, but we just ran over to an empty chair and hoped onto it.

"So what do you want to do Pikachu?" Piket asked.

"I just want to rest here. I'm tired."

"Alright Pikachu. I'll wake you up when we can visit Ash." She offered.

"Thank you." I said as I curled into a ball and dozed off.

**Piket's POV**

_How can I resist? He is so cute. No wonder why Ash chose him as his starter. _I thought as I slowly inched closer to Pikachu. He had fallen asleep a while ago. I continued to inch closer until I was using his shoulder as a pillow.

_Good night Pikachu, sweet dreams._ I thought as I felt myself start to get tired. _I wonder if Pikachu actually does like me… probably not. I'm not good enough for him. He is an amazing Pokémon; he deserves better then me. I love him, but he SHOULDN'T love me back. I could be so much more to him; but I'm not. I never will be more then a friend to him._

I felt a tear run down my cheek. _I wish I were better for him. _

I opened my eyes and noticed that Pikachu was shaking me. "What is it?" I said sleepily.

"It's time to go visit Ash." He said. I yawned and sat up. "The doctor said that he is in room 6C. Let's go."

We walked over to the elevator Pikachu jumped up and hit the call button. It took precisely 47 seconds to arrive. I counted. We stepped in side and tried to hit the _C floor _button. I felt the elevator jerk up as we started our ascent.

"Pikachu? Why is my head sore?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think my shoulder is very soft. I wouldn't suggest using as a pillow too often." He responded as if it meant nothing that I had been curled up against him. I started blushing wildly, and thankfully he was only looking ahead to where the door would open.

I sat silently, catching glances of Pikachu whenever I thought he wasn't looking. He only caught me staring once.

"DING" I looked over I noticed that the door had opened. We walked out side and I looked to the left. _Room 1C… Room 3C… Room 5C. _I looked over to the other side. _Room 2C… Room 4C… Room 6C. 6C! Bingo!_

I walked over and knocked on the door. Less then 5 seconds later the door opened and a nurse came out. She nodded and walked away. We then walking inside and saw Misty reading a book.

"Hello Misty. Long time no see." Pikachu said. Misty jumped when she saw who the speaker was.

"Did you just… did you just talk? Like, in English?" She asked stunned.

"No. The translator did." Pikachu said turning around to show her the device on his back.

"So your Misty?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Piket. Ash told me all about you and Brock on our way back to Pallet."

"Did he now? Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Misty, why weren't you at the party yesterday?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh… I… I didn't get an invitation." _She's lying. I can tell just by her tone alone._

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "So when is Ash going to wake up?" I asked before it turned into a fight.

"A few minutes probably. It's funny though, we are treating it like it's a coma, even though he is just sleeping." She said.

"Wait, then why can't we just wake him up?" I asked.

"Because we aren't smart enough." Pikachu said. I chuckled and hopped onto the bed.

"Misty? We are going to need you to wake him up." I said.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Pikachu said joining me on the bed next to Ash.

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable touching him."

"The fuck Misty? You would smack him so hard he would fall unconscious! All you have to do is shake his shoulder a little bit!" Pikachu fumed. _She seriously did that? _

"I'm sorry… I can't." She said.

We waited a while before Ash started moving. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He hissed when they hit the ground.

"Ash! I've been so worried!"

"Piket? You can talk? I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

"No silly, the doctor gave us translators." I said chuckling.

"Took you long enough to wake up." I heard Misty say. "I've been waiting for over two hours for you to wake up."

"I love you too," he said sarcastically.

"You don't love me! You never even bothered to call!"

"A, yes I did call, you just never answered. B, I was being sarcastic."

"Sarcastic my ASS!" She screamed. Pikachu had jumped off the bed, and so I followed.

"Yeah, your mad! It was you who refused to come to the party! Gary even told me!"

"HA! That the best you got? I WAS BUSY!"

"Doing what?"

"The GYM!"

"Hmm… you know… after Gary arrived we called your sisters and they said they were running the gym." He said. _Is it just me, or does he look dizzy? _"So you can go ahead and say you hate my guts, I know it's true."

"Yeah, well Piket said that you think about me often, so you are obviously hiding your true feelings for me."

"Yes, I did think about you often. I called often. But this was before you decided to avoid me at all costs."

Now Ash's dizziness was now obvious. The fight was taking everything out of him. Then Misty stormed out of the room. _And now Ash is about to faint… Great job Misty._

"It's alright Pikachu, none of this was your fault." Ash said.

"I realize. I just can't stand Misty. She was our friend, and then she completely shunned us. She act's like she is the center of the world." Pikachu said.

"I know, I only ever called her when I was visiting home or a pokecenter, she never bothered to think that the rest of the time I was unable to call her. And she was expecting me to visit frequently, but if I'm on the other side of the planet, and it had cost a couple thousand by plane, I had to save my money to cross over. In order to come back I had to save money for months. I wanted to cross only when I had to." He said. I could see smoke coming out of Pikachu's ears. Not literally

"I remember that. Fighting four battles a day, we decided that we would rest on Saturdays. When we weren't fighting, we were resting. Ash never got a chance to rest, except to go to bed. He was always doing extra jobs to earn money. We had to do this for three months. We finally made enough to go cross. We completed the required leagues, then we repeated the process to get back." He said, still fuming.

"Did you force them to Ash?" I asked.

"No. I suggested it and all my Pokémon volunteered. A few didn't want to, but after a week they realized it was the only way to become Pokémon champions. The also felt guilty for having us do all the work." Ash explained.

"And just to be clear, all Ash's Pokémon wanted him to be master just as badly as he did." Pikachu explained.

"I wish I was there. I would have loved it to be part of your team from the beginning." I said in wonder.

"Yeah, I would have loved you on the team as well. But whenever I look back on the best of our memories, Misty was always there. She has corrupted the best of our memories. She was there enjoying it, but now that we know that she is a bitch the memories are no longer beautiful, exiting, or meaningful." Pikachu said. _He looks sad, like he wished that Misty were never there. He looks like it's killing him._

"Misty was also very rude to the first Pokémon I ever caught. I had just caught a caterpie, and he had shown feelings towards her. She screamed and ran away. She called it ugly; she refused to touch it, even if it was in a poke ball. It broke his heart; it took every thing I had to cheer him up. She never paid any attention to it, she only showed affection to him when he evolved into a butterfree, and by that time he had given up on her." Ash said.

"Wow, Misty really is a bitch. I never realized how much she hurt you two."

"Don't worry, we are over it… mostly." Pikachu said. "And by the way, I choose you." He said grinning.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You asked if I liked you, and I do." He said. All of a sudden he chuckled. "I've also been waiting to use that fraise for several years." I just hugged him really tight. It only took three seconds, but he found the courage to kiss me on the top of my head.

"Ash, can we live here until you heal enough to leave?" I asked.

"Well, that depends on the definition of 'yes'." he said. I broke out of the hug and smiled at him.

"It's nice that my trainer has a sense of humor." I said. Pikachu wrapped his stubby arm around my neck and kissed me again, but this time I turned my head to make sure the kiss landed on my lips. He looked surprised but didn't mind, so he just went with it.

"I'm tired, imma go to bed now." Ash said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

**Misty's POV**

"Misty?"

"Yes Gary?"

"I am going to go participate in this year's champion league."

"Gary, please don't. You know how I feel about traveling." _Reminds me too much of when I traveled with Ash._

"You don't have to come, you can stay here." He said.

"I don't want to be left alone, you will be gone a while."

"I know, but this has been my life long dream. I have to go. I need to complete my dream."

"Please Gary, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, but maybe this relationship just isn't going to work out the way we planned."

"So you're braking up?"

"I'm suggesting it."

"Your right, I will miss you. Take care."

"I will."

**A.M.**

**No way! They broke up! Who would have guessed?**

**Actually, everyone would have guessed. This is a Ash X Misty fanfic.**

**R&R**

**CHOW**


	7. REJECTED!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen: **Finally they broke up but it sort of seemed random, but can't complain because Misty and Gary broke up and pikachu and piket are together. **I realize it was random, but this story ain't Gary X Misty. I was intending to have them break up last chapter, but I didn't know how. I'm glad to know that you are happy with my story.  
**

* * *

**tchurch: **Great chapter I loved the romance between piket and pikachu and I was surprised that ash figured misty out so soon can't wait to see what happens next . **Don't know what you mean by 'figure her out', and I'm glad you are enjoying my 'lovely' story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: REJECTED!**

**Misty's POV**

"Hey Ash…" I said as I opened the door. I looked over to the bed and saw Pikachu, Piket, and Ash all sleeping together. I saw Piket shudder.

"What do you want?" She asked. She was tired, but she still managed to put a sneer in her voice.

"I want to talk to Ash alone." I said.

"Well, sucks to be you cause Ash fell asleep about two hours ago. We aren't expecting him awake until tomorrow." Pikachu said, apparently I had woken him up to.

"Why does he sleep so much?" I asked.

"Because… he is missing a lot of blood. His body is doing a lot of work to raise his blood level. He is normally exhausted when he is awake, so if your planning a conversation where he will have to use his brain at all, I would just head right out that door." she said, the sneer at full power now that she was fully awake.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. _Now I'm concerned._

"Well, considering it took him an hour to add 2 plus 2, yes." Pikachu said. _I can't stand this. They are just trying to guilt me. _I slowly backed out and I was about to close the door when I heard Piket.

"Don't worry Pikachu. Ash will be alright."

"I don't think he will, he has been asleep since noon yesterday. He hasn't woken up since." I looked at the clock on the end of the hall. _4:21 PM! He hasn't been awake in 28 hours! Wait, why did Pikachu say he fell asleep two hours ago? Ash probably had taken what I said to great offense… Pikachu and Piket must have been trying to stop me from talking to him. That doesn't explain Piket's sneer though…_

I closed the door and walked down the hall. A nurse passed me and I just smiled. "Hello Pikachu, Piket. When was the last time Ash was awake? We just need to keep track of it." I heard the nurse say. I didn't here their response I just heard the nurse scream. I walked back over to the door and peeked in. The nurse was hooking multiple devices to Ash.

"Pikachu, please go get the doctor!" She said. Pikachu ran right between my legs, but either he didn't notice me, or didn't care. Only a minute later the doctor came up and ran past me. "Doctor Luis, Ash has entered a coma!" I saw Piket faint just before I ran over to the elevator. I pressed the _Lobby _button and struggled to hold in my tears.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and a man and young woman stepped into the elevator. When the door opened to the lobby I ran out side and into a nearby forest. I only went a few feet in when I sat against a tree and burst with tears.

"Young lady, is everything all right?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw the man from the elevator.

"No." *sob* "I was going to apologize" *sob* "To a friend who I had a fight with recently, I really hurt" *sob* "his feelings. When I got here" *sob* "he was in a coma." I finished.

"What is his condition?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I sniffled.

"Why was he in the hospital?"

"Blood loss." I said, still not getting the point.

"He will be fine, his body has just shut down until he has gained more blood. Comas are just the body's way to give injuries time to heal." He said.

"So how long will he be in a coma?"

"It could be anywhere from a day to a month for his case."

"So he's going to be okay?" I asked, wiping away a tear.

"90 percent sure." He said as he walked back to the hospital. _90 percent? What about the other 10 percent? Is it that likely he is going to die?_

**Piket's POV**

"Pikachu, why did they take away our translators?" I asked.

"I think there is this guy who doesn't speak English, and they needed translators to understand him."

"Then why did he take both?"

"I think it's because we wouldn't understand each other. Well, I would under stand you because we can understand English, but to you I would be speaking a foreign language."

"Well that sucks…"

"Yeah, we'll live though. It'll be a week or so before Ash wakes up anyway." He said, his voice dropping as he mentioned Ash. "Hopefully."

* * *

"Mrs. Ketchup! Ash is out of his coma!" Pikachu squealed at the screen.

"Pikachu?! When did you learn English?" She asked.

"Translators. But most importantly, Ash is out of his coma!"

"Oh, I'm so glad. I missed him."

"Yeah, he is tired though. He was unable to make the call."

"Well, tell him I said I miss him. And don't forget to tell him to change his you-know-what every day!"

"Don't worry, we are heading home tomorrow."

"Oh that's good! Can't wait!" She said.

"Good bye Mrs. Ketchup, see you around noon tomorrow."

"Good bye Pikachu, I love you." With that he hung up.

"Misty was there."

"What Piket?"

"Misty didn't attend the party, yet she's camping out at Ash's place ready to chew him out. She had been on the couch. When she heard you she had turned her head so she could see the screen. She tried to make it look like she was looking at a painting, but it was all to obvious."

"You know Piket, you should be a detective." He said.

"Like I said, she made it all too obvious."

"Hey guys, how you doin'?"

"Ash!" We both said in unison.

"I thought you were too tired to do anything!" Pikachu screamed jumping onto Ash's shirt.

"You kidding? I haven't had this much energy since I found out team Rocket had Misty."

"Wow…" I said.

"So, are we going home? It's only about a hours walk."

"Sure." Pikachu said shrugging. "Your mom isn't expecting us back until tomorrow."

"And Misty will have less time to plan out something to make us feel terrible." Ash looked at me questioningly. "Misty is camping out at your house." I said.

He smiled. "Then she's in for a surprise."

* * *

"Piket, go inside and ask my mom where Misty is. If she asks where I am tell her I'm lagging behind. Then report to us." Ash said. We were hiding behind his house, planning a prank on Misty.

"Yes Ash, expect me back in no more then five minutes." I said as I headed for the front door. Sadly we had to give the translators back to the doctor.

"Just a minute." Came a voice from inside when I knocked. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Down here." I said.

"Oh! Piket. Come on in."

"Thank you. Do you know where Misty is? She asked us to meet her here." I asked cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't under stand you." I huffed and grabbed one of Misty's shoes from next to the door. I pointed at it and shrugged my shoulders. "Ah… Misty is going shopping."

"Thank you." I said and walked to Ash's room. _I'm just going to wear his hat for a little bit…_

I worked my way to Ash's room and quickly found his hat. I put it on and sat down.

*Knock knock* I looked over to the window and saw Ash paging me over. I walked over to the window forgetting I had his hat on and started to open it.

"Well your styling' Piket." He said. I remembered I had it on and blushed. "Come out here and bring the hat." I climbed out the window and sat next to Pikachu.

"Misty went shopping." I said.

"Piket, you don't have the translator anymore." Ash said.

I started trying to explain it to Ash. "Misty…" I took a quarter out of his pocket and gave it to Pikachu, who in return gave me a blade of grass. "Shopping?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ash! Your early!" Mrs. Ketchup said as Ash walked in the door. They had put me through the window so that it didn't seem suspicious.

"It turned out that me being 'tired' was just being tired after waking up."

"Well I'm glad, by the way, Misty is out shopping. She texted me and said that she will be back in about ten minutes."

"Alright thank you mom." He said. I had already curled up on the couch waiting for Misty to arrive. Ash walked into the hallway and I caught a glimpse of him setting up a spy camera. I twitched as I heard a car pull up into the driveway.

**Ash's POV**

"She's here Pikachu." I said as I saw the door open (Through spy equipment).

Pikachu rolled over laughing when he saw the look on Misty's face when she saw Piket.

Then she tiptoed out of sight of the camera. We heard the door on the other side of the hallway creakily open then close. _Nice Misty, nice._

In a few minutes she came back into the view of the camera, wearing lingerie!

Her mouth fell agape when she saw who was really wearing the hat.

"Piket? Where is Ash?" She asked completely stunned.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "What about me?" I asked.

"Ash!" She said spinning around. "Where you spying on me?"

"No." I said calmly and held up a poke ball magazine. "Me and Pikachu were looking through a magazine for different poke balls. I was actually thinking about getting a few 'great balls'." She didn't respond. "And by the way, you might want to put on some better cloths, you know, more coverage space." I said gesturing to her attire.

I felt like saying _you know I can read your face, right? You are surprised that I'm not staring. Well, I've seen you in a bikini, which has even less coverage space. _I decided to NOT say it because, well, my mother is in the kitchen.

"Come on Pikachu, there area couple more poke balls I want to show you."

"Pika!" He said as he ran into the room. I followed and sat on the bed. I turned off the T.V. and opened the magazine.

"See, the Ultra ball would be pretty nice, but it is really expensive. The LOVE ball would be pretty nice though." I emphasized the word 'love' because I wanted to make Misty jealous. She had been peeking through the crack between the door and the frame. By the looks of things, she didn't become jealous, but she was offended. "It makes the Pokémon instantly like you, even if they hated you before." I chuckled. "Someone who saw Chikorita would think that I caught her with a love ball." I set the magazine down and walked to the living room. Misty had left to sit on the couch. When I walked in her direction I could see hope in her eyes. I passed her and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the hope disappear. I picked Piket up and walked over to the hallway.

"I'm going to go to bed mother, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ash." I walked into my room and closed the door. I set Piket down on the dresser and she popped to life. I took off my shirt and climbed into bed, Pikachu and Piket cuddling with each other. I pulled the blanket over myself and waited for sleep.

"Ash?" I looked over to the door and saw that Misty had stuck her head in. I also noticed she had changed her cloths.

"What?" I moaned.

"I need to talk to you."

"Tomorrow." I said rolling over so my back was to the door.

"It's important."

"Yeah well, I need to get to sleep."

"But Ash!"

"Good night."

"Can I at least ask you one question?"

"Fiiine!" I moaned.

"Where can I sleep? I had been sleeping in your room."

"We have a guest room, it's next to the bathroom." I heard the door shut and she slumped against the door (I heard her sliding against the door).

* * *

"Good morning you two." I said to Pikachu and Piket.

Pikachu yawned and I walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a white tee and blue jeans. I walked over to the door, clothes in hand. I pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. I peeked through the gap underneath the door and saw a body propped up against it. _Damn it. She must have fallen asleep like that._

I pulled the blanket over the two pikachu and changed. When I finished I pulled the blanket off them and they looked up at me like I was crazy. "Misty is blocking the door." I said briefly. I walked over to the window we accidentally left open and climbed out. I walked around to the front of the house and tried the door. Unlocked. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

I got out a carton of eggs and started scrambling them. I poured them onto a pan and began to make omelets. I decided to put some mild salsa in the middle to add a little more flavor. I finished it up and put it on the table. Then I saw a note.

_Dear Ash,_

_I left to do a little bit of shopping so you don't have to make me breakfast. I will be home around noon. I will be bringing home lunch._

_-Mom_

"One less omelet I have to make." I said to my self.

I went back to the stove and made two more omelets, mini sized. _Might as well make one for Misty._ I thought as I started beating another batch. When I finished I walked back outside to my window.

"Hey, Pikachu, Piket. Come on down, I made breakfast. I was surprised by how little time it took for Piket to throw herself out the window. Next came Pikachu. We walked around the house together and went towards the door. I opened it and we walked to the table.

"Pika! Pika chu!" Pikachu yelled seeing that he had ketchup served with his. I laughed and sat down. We were just about done with breakfast when Misty walked in.

"What's that smell?" She asked. Everyone had gone completely silent.

"Breakfast." I said. She walked over and sat down.

"May I take anyone else's plate to the sink?" I asked before Misty had even taken a bite.

"Pikachu." Piket said sliding her plate across the table. Pikachu also slid his plate towards me and I took them all to the sink. I was down to the last plate when I heard Misty behind me.

"Ash, I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Make it brief."

"Can… can we go outside to have this conversation."

"Ugh. Alright!" I said getting frustrated. We walked out side and towards the front of the house when I felt Misty tug on my shoulders. "What?"

"Sit down." I lied down and stared at the sky. What she said next took me by surprise.

"What are your feelings for me?" She asked.

"Wait, what?" I sat up surprised.

"I love you, is the feeling neutral?"

"Wait, I get what's going on here. Gary dumped you so you're trying to find someone to take his place. I just happen to be the next best person. Oh wait, Gary and I are very wealthy people, so when Gary dumped you, you went with the next wealthiest."

"No that's not how it is!"

"Hmm… then why did you say you hated me a week ago?" I said as I stood up and walked back to the house.

"Ash, please." I heard her say. I just ignored it.

**A.M.**

**REJECTED! BURN!**

**LOL**

**Anyway, if you are a writer and you are planning on making a new story, I suggest Luigi X Daisy. If you try to find a good story, you will most likely not find one. The stories that are good were left incomplete. Please take my advice. BTW, tell me if you decide to make one.**


	8. Gotta Ketchum All

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**tchurch: **In my earlier review I meant when misty acted like a bitch because she believed ash ditched her but now he knows about it and thanks for another great chapter **Hmm… that's funny; when I saw this on my iPod it showed 'bitch' as **. Anyway, thank you for the clarification.**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen: **To be quite honest Misty deserved it. It was a good chapter. **LOL, if you say so.**

* * *

**21SidaCire: **U need a Rawst berry misty cuz u just got burned! **LOL. I don't know what a Rawst berry is, but I'm assuming it is a berry you give your Pokémon to heal the burn status, correct? BTW, that actually was kinda funny. By kinda I mean really. P.S. I was just rereading the fight, and I just realized how short it was.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gotta Ketchum All**

**Ash's POV**

"Ash!" Misty yelled. **(****This is happening just where last chapter left off, Ash is still walking away.)**

"Misty," I said turning around. "For many years you were the most important thing to me. But then I found out that you had been avoiding me. At first I was just confused. Then Gary had said that the two of you had entered a 'relationship'. Now that you don't have a chance with Gary, you are just going after the next richest man. **(You earn a lot of money from winning leagues)** But I have a news flash; I'm over you." _Mostly._

"Ash! It's not like that." She said standing up.

"Then what is it like?" I retorted.

"I thought you had ditched me and were never coming back."

"Why is that? Every time I arrived at a city, I would find a Pokémon center and call you. You answered the first couple, and then you stopped. I left voice messages, I emailed you, and I tried everything I could to get through to you."

"You tried everything except visiting I noticed."

"Few questions, did you ever think about where I might be? Did you ever think I was on the other side of the planet, where it costs a couple thousand bucks to come back? 'Cause that's where I was for a good two years. Did you ever think that it would take a week of non-stop walking to get back from most of the league locations? No, You didn't. Because in you're mined, you are everyone's top priority." I said.

"But what about when you visited family?"

"Because, when I get home it's not like they throw a big party, mom welcomes me back, and I get a few hours to rest up. Then I go and do different jobs that I need to get done. Sometimes professor Oak would need me to do something, and sometimes mom needed stuff done. I had also sent invitations to you via email asking if you would come down here, you never did. I also asked if you would like to come with me on my journeys."

"Why didn't I ever see your emails then?"

"How often do you check your email?"

"Oh…" _Exactly._

I walked back inside leaving Misty standing there.

**Misty's POV**

_I can't believe it. I always thought that I was the reason we weren't getting together, that if I forgave him for ditching me, then everything would be okay… I was wrong. If I want Ash back, I'll have to do something more._

I walked inside and saw that Ash was nowhere to be found. I walked past Ash's room and heard water running. I looked to my left and saw the bathroom door. _Oh._

I walked to the end of the hall and went into Mrs. Ketchum's room. I walked over to the computer and sat down.

I wiggled the mouse and the screen blinked on. I then went onto Firefox and logged onto my email. _Gotta Ketchum All…_ I thought as I typed into the search bar. I clicked on it and saw a large list of emails. _Hey Misty, I'm back from Kanto. I had a rematch and won first place. I was wondering if you would like to come over to Pallet and hang out before I Leave to try to defeat the Johto league. _

I went down to the bottom of the list of emails. I clicked on the very last one and looked at it. _I have finally completed every league required to become a master. I'm in town for a few weeks before I head out. Care to come and join us? We would love having you over. It would also be amazing if you came with me to support me in the champion league. _I looked at the date on the email. "A year ago!" I shrieked.

"Yep." I turned around. I saw Mrs. Ketchum standing in the doorway. She walked over and pointed to the date of the second to last one. "Read the date."

I did as I was told and shrieked again. "Four years ago! What's up with that?" Mrs. Ketchum sighed.

"For four years, Ash called you, he emailed you, and every once in a while he would write to you. At the end of that four-year long period, he gave up. It tore me apart to see him so neglected. When he left for his next league, he was depressed and always rid on Charizard. When he came back, he had tried to move on. He wasn't depressed, but just like Brock, he couldn't stand hearing your name. Whenever he did he would lock himself in his room. A year later he assumed that you were just avoiding him. No one else wanted to believe it, and most of us didn't believe it. He no longer ran away when he heard your name, he just asked to change the subject. His life went on for three years like that. When he heard you were in danger, his whole plan was 'save Misty, treat her for any possible wounds, then get out as soon as I can'. He couldn't bare stay around you for to long, when he thought you neglected him for eight years. Last year he made a final attempt to get through to you." I was stunned. I couldn't move and I couldn't say anything. Luckily I didn't have to. Mrs. Ketchum left and I was stuck, looking where she had been standing, realizing what had just been said.

When I finally recovered I looked at the clock. _10:43 I better move my stuff out of Ash's room, and since things didn't work as planned, I'm probably not going to get to sleep in there anymore. To think, if I hadn't been with Gary I probably would be sleeping with him, I would be his. Ugh! Then again, if I checked my email more often, I probably would have gotten his messages and I would probably be being held in his arms right now. I would have been traveling with him, instead of making a relationship with Gary. Or maybe if I checked my voice mail more often I would have called him back and we could get closer together that way._

_If only…_

**A.M.**

**I just realized how sexist people are. Think about it, in most songs, guys are the antagonists; the girl was all happy, then all of a sudden the guy ditches her in some way. How many songs do you know where the female is to blame for the break up? Not many. That is another reason I like my story; neither of them are specifically the protagonist or antagonist. It depends on how you view the story. 'Oh, Ash is a bitch, he should have visited Misty more often' or 'Misty is an ass hole, for four years Ash tried to contact her. She was purposely avoiding him!' Well, yeah. Neither of them are antagonists; that's a job for team Rocket.**

**(Apologies if that little… speech, was offending to anyone.)**


	9. Poison

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**tchurch: **Great chapter I hope things work out for misty she needed this wake up call . **I agree completely. She needs to stop fantasizing about Ash and start trying to make it better (Not saying she will, not saying she won't)**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: **A very thought out chapter, nicely done. **Thank you. I cannot express my gratitude towards you and tchurch (Guest). You two review every single chapter, you guys tell me what you like/dislike, and I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 9: Poison**

**Piket's POV**

"Pikachu, GO!" He yelled. We were fighting a trainer, and Ash was hoping to train me a little bit.

"You're going down Raticate!" He yelled.

"Not so fast, I didn't mention it was a double team battle." The opposing trainer said releasing his Snorlax.

"Alright then, Piket, join the fight!" Ash yelled.

"Two Pikachu? I heard that they are great experience. Can't wait till my Snorlax evolves." The trainer snorted. **(FYI, the trainer is just a dumbass. Someone brought this up in a previous review.)**

*Thump* was the only sound heard as Snorlax plopped onto the ground. Ash smirked. "Are we allowed to use potions and things like that in this battle?" He asked.

"Sure, it will make the battle longer." The trainer said.

"Use stormy day on Raticate!" Ash shouted. _Well, I guess we are trying the combo move right away._

"Raticate, use agility to doge the attack." The trainer said calmly, unaware of how terrifying 'stormy day' was. Pikachu shot a thunderbolt in the air. It hit where Raticate had been standing before. He was now somewhere else, proud of himself. His pride instantly disappeared as he was hit by a second thunderbolt. He was repeatedly getting struck, when one bolt ended another started.

"Wait… a pikachu can't attack that fast!" the trainer said.

"You weren't paying attention, both my Pikachu took turns firing. Stormy Day completely obliterates its foe."

"Raticate! Return!" The trainer said frustrated. "It's all down to you Snorlax!" Ash then rolled an apple in between Pikachu and me.

"Here guys, have a snack." _Coded message: throw the apple around and make Snorlax take himself out._

"Snorlax, use-" The trainer started before Snorlax lunged for us. "Body slam." He finished. I grabbed the apple and threw it in the other direction. Snorlax came to the ground only to get up and lunge again. Eventually Snorlax could not move anymore, and Ash had won.

"That's cheating, you gave your Pokémon a weapon." The trainer pouted.

"Actually, no. I gave Piket something to give her some energy. She did the rest." Ash said matter-of-factly.

**Misty's POV**

_Dear mother,_

_I have gone to train my Pokémon a little bit. I will be back in a while._

_-Ash_

"Damn it Ash, you are already going back to traveling. Why do you have to leave so soon?" I asked after reading the note on the door. It was outrageous that when he finally finished traveling, he would go off again.

It was about 5:00 P.M. by now, so I decided to go to bed early. I stepped into the hallway and thought for a little bit. _Ash wouldn't mind if I stayed in his room for one more night, would he? _I walked into his room and looked around. The lights were off, so I decided to just head to bed. It didn't take much to finally fall into a deep sleep.

I was startled when light suddenly hit my eyes.

"Piket, that was a good-" I heard someone say. "Damn it Misty! Can you please sleep somewhere other than my room? 'Cause we have a guest bedroom!" He shouted. I heard the door slam shut. _Wait, if that was Ash, then why isn't he traveling? Hmm… Oh… He didn't mean travel training. He meant battle nearby trainers… Shit. _I didn't know what to do so I just sat there, wishing upon my lucky star that I could change the past, and then I would have done something so that we would get together.

When I finally gathered the courage to talk to him I sat up and looked at the clock. It read 10:03. I walked out to the living room and saw Ash sleeping on the couch, hat pulled over his face to block out the light.

"Ash? Are you awake?" I said walking over to him. I shook his shoulder lightly. "Damn it. Every day I make our relation ship worse." I mumbled walking back to the guest room.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Phone call, Phone call. Ring, Ring, Ring, Phone call, Phone call." I heard. I groaned as I walked to the phone.

"Misty Waterflower, how can I help you?" I asked when I picked up the receiver.

"May I talk to Ash Ketchum? This is urgent." The man on the other line asked. I looked at the screen. _Voice only. _It read.

"Alright, I'll be a moment." I said walking over to Ash… again. "Ash, you need to wake up."

"Ugh… Damn it Misty. What do you want?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"The phone is for you. They said it's urgent." I said. He just stood up and walked to the phone, bumping shoulders on the way.

"Yes, this is Ash…" All of a sudden his eyes widened. He hung up the phone and took off for the door. He didn't even bother to close it. I ran after him, closing the door behind me, as he ran down the street. _What's down this road… the new pokecenter… Pewter city… the hospital… the park… Prof. Oak's lab… Could it have something to do with Oak? Or possibly Gary?_

I noticed I was slowing down. _Wow… Ash must have developed his physical endurance while he was traveling. _I couldn't run any more so I stopped and put my hands on my knees. I looked up and saw him still sprinting. No, he's turning. _The hospital._

All of a sudden I got a shot of adrenalin as I ran towards the hospital. By the time I got inside I could hardly talk. I looked over to the elevator and saw Ash feverishly jabbing his finger into the call button.

I tried my best to run over to him, but as I had run out of adrenalin, I couldn't get very far. The door opened and Ash ran inside and closed the door. I watched as the little arrow moved towards the second floor. Then the third. It went all the way up to the fourth floor. I hit the call button.

"Come on stupid thing." I said frustrated.

The door opened and I walked inside. I pushed the _4__th __floor _button. When the elevator reached the forth floor the door opened and I stepped out.

"How is she?" I heard someone ask. _Ash… I would recognize that voice anywhere._

"She might not make it." I heard a doctor answer.

"NO! She can't leave me. Not yet." It sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I walked towards the room that the commotion was coming from. When I came in the room I saw many doctors and nurses. I saw Ash bending over someone. I couldn't see who it was, but judging by the feet, it looked like a woman.

"Please, don't leave me like this." He sobbed. _Could it be Mrs. Ketchum?_

"Please Dawn. Don't leave me. I need you. You can't leave me. You just can't." He sobbed.

"Ash, when we found her this was in her arm." I saw the doctor hold up what looked to be a poison dart. All I could see was the diagonal tip of the red letter on it. _Is that an R? _"Dawn was shot by a poison dart. We have extracted the poison, but she still might not make it. There is about a fifty-fifty chance." The doctor said. _Team rocket wouldn't do that._

**A.M.**

**Oh, I don't know Misty, would they? *wink, wink***


	10. Unexpected

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**tchurch:** Another great chapter looks like team rocket is about to cause trouble ! **About to or already did? ;)**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen: **Curse you TEAM ROCKET you tried to kill one Ash's friends, mega evolve Charizard and roast them. One this that needs to be addressed is that Snorlax doesn't evolve. But a good chapter all the same. **I never said that Snorlax would evolve, I said level up ;). Or, if you absolutely want to believe I said evolve, just pretend that the trainer is a dumbass. (20 minutes later) Oh wait, I just reread the last chapter and I did say evolve… so yeah… the trainer is just a dumbass ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected**

**Misty's POV**

One of the doctors shifted and I saw the dart clearly. It was black with a red letter painted on it. _An M? Who do I know that uses M for their symbol? Team Magma? Oh shit…_

"Were sorry Ash, were going to have to ask you to leave to complete the rest of the operation." The doctor said.

"Of course. Do whatever is needed to save my friend. Cut her arm off if it will save her." The doctor chuckled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her losing an arm. The poison had already traveled all over her body. We extracted most of it, but we have to give her a few microscopic robots that will go inside of her and extract the rest of the poison." He responded.

"Alright doctor." He said turning around. I noticed all the other doctors had left the room. I looked at his face. I could see dried tears running down his cheek. When he walked past me he showed no evidence that he even saw me, even though I was standing in the doorway. I turned around and saw Ash walking to the elevator. His head was hung low as he clicked the call button.

I walked up to him and he didn't even acknowledge me. The elevator door opened and we let a few people out before stepping inside. I couldn't stop staring at him as we descended to the lobby. The elevator stopped on the second floor and we picked a few people up. When we reached the lobby Ash just walked right out.

I followed him all the way back to his house, staying a little behind him. He opened the door and walked inside, this time closing the door behind him. I stood there for a minute before opening the door and walking inside. _Where did Ash go? _I thought as I looked around. I walked into his room and there he was, sitting on his bed. Tears had begun to run down his cheek again.

I just sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Ash didn't even flinch.

I never really got to meet Dawn, but I do know that she was a great friend to him. I just sat there, squeezing Ash. A few minutes later Ash muttered something. "I'm sorry?" I asked. "I couldn't hear you." I said.

"I will fucking murder every last Magma, the will regret the day they attacked my best friend." _BEST friend? Crap… Dawn has probably taken my place in his life… I used to be his best friend…_

**FLASH BACK (a few days after they split ways; seven [or so] years ago)**

"Hi Ash." I said to the videophone.

"Hey Misty, how've you been?" He asked.

"Good, I miss traveling with you though." _Oh shit, didn't mean to say that… _"I miss beating team Rocket's ass repeatedly. I also miss training my Pokémon. I don't get much experience at the gym."

"Yeah, I enjoyed traveling with you and Brock. You guys are my best friends, and you always will be."

**END FLASH BACK**

Ash then stood up, easily escaping my grasp. _If only what he said was true… then again, he was apparently always trying to get a hold on me… I just never responded. _

"Ash, you have to calm down. First you have to _find _team Magma, then you can beat them to a pulp."

"I don't care. I will search all my life to find them and kill them all." _This is hopeless._

* * *

"Hey Misty, what brings you here?" Brock asked.

"I need help." I said.

"With what?"

"Seven years ago I made a mistake. I need help fixing it."

"Well, first tell me what happened." He said.

"Well, when we split ways, Ash would always call me whenever he could; which wasn't often. For about two months we would do this. Then a really annoying trainer wouldn't stop calling me until I agreed to go a couple hundred miles away to go fight him at his home. He got his parents to start calling me as well. I started ignoring calls, forgetting that Ash called every once in a while. I ended that by unplugging my videophone. I waited a month, then plugged it back in. This had stopped the calls. Apparently, during that time, Ash had tried to call me a few times, but due to the phone being unplugged, he stopped. The day after I unplugged it I started to get emails from the kid. This was apparently a really fat and lazy kid, so in order to be eligible to compete in the indigo league, he had gym leaders come to him." I said.

"I remember that kid. He called and called until Forest decided to shut him up. He went, but purposely didn't bring the badges. When Forest got back, he explained how he told the kid that he wasn't allowed to give gym badges if it wasn't won in a gym battle. He told the kid that he said that the battle had to be fought IN the gym. It shut him up alright." Brock said smirking. "Continue."

"Well, I started to ignore my email too. The kid eventually stopped trying to contact me, but I didn't know because I had ignored my email. Ash tried for four years to contact me, but stopped after that."

"Why did he stop?" Brock asked.

"He gave up on me. A year ago he made a final attempt to contact me, but it failed. Now things have escalated. I realized what happened, and so I forgave him. Gary and I broke up, and I tried to show my feelings for him. Ash just thinks I'm in it for the money, since both Gary and him are very wealthy people. Now Ash has started a relationship with Dawn, and I have no idea what to do." I said.

"Well, you're not in as bad a position as you think. Ash is not in a relationship with Dawn, she is like a little sister to him. Ash is too fragile to start a relationship. It's sort of like how I was when Professor Ivy dumped me, he couldn't stand hearing your name." He said.

"But then why is he pushing me away?" I asked.

"It's just his way of dealing with the issues in his life. Team Magma found out why the Rockets were trying so hard to capture Pikachu, and the attack less periodically, but they are much more of a pain to defeat. Now Ash is under a lot of stress, He constantly has to peer over his shoulder."

"So it was team Magma who poisoned Dawn." I said understanding completely.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Brock screamed.

"Dawn was found with a poison dart in her arm. She might not be able to pull through."

"FUCK! Why didn't you tell me earlier! We gotta go save Ash!" He yelled standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"Ash and I traveled together a few times, and we would find one of our Pokémon knocked out. They would have a ransom note with them. They basically said 'give us pikachu or we'll do this to another Pokémon. Eventually the started injuring Pokémon. Once, Ash caught a Nidoran, the next day we found it dead with multiple bullet holes." He said. He then started to panic. "They started doing it with humans."

"They did WHAT?" I screeched.

"So we have to make sure Ash knows, and we have to keep you under close protection. One day we were talking about how great it had been when you traveled with us, and how you were our best friend. Some Magmas had been spying; they know what will make Ash crack… you." He said.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Uh… speeding down the road towards Pallet." Brock said. "You fainted so I took you to the car and here we are." I didn't respond. After ten minutes of driving something caught my eye.

"Stop the car." I said. Brock did and looked at me. I just looked into the forest. Sure enough, Ash was climbing a tree, dressed in full camo with an AK-47 strapped onto his back.

"The fuck?" Brock said.

**A.M.**

**Sorry for not posting, my brother's birthday was yesterday.**

**I have created a forum for Mario, to discus the lack of Luigi X Daisy. Here's a link: Luigi X Daisy Forum**

**PEACE!**


	11. KO

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**tchurch:** Now that we know what happened I hope things work out for ash and misty this chapter is really good . **Well, things **_**CENSOERD. **_**Sorry, if you want a spoiler I will tell you VIA PM**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen:** WTF what is going on? Why has Ash called all over war with a gun. Challenge the leader to a all or nothing battle but a very good chapter. You manage to explain why Misty didn't call or email nice work. **Let's see if I can explain this… Ash is mad.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: K.O.**

**Piket's POV**

I turned my head to the left when I heard a car screech to a halt. _They're early! Team Magma shouldn't be here for another 15 minutes! _I thought. I looked over to the tree Ash was in to see him just pulling himself onto a hidden (Sort of) branch. He looked over to where the sound came from and face palmed. _Or not?_

"Ash! What are you doing?" I heard someone yell. _It's only Brock…_

"Come down here!" _… And Misty._

"I won't. Nobody hurts my mother." He said.

"What?" Misty yelped.

"My mother is in the hospital receiving stiches all up her leg. I will not back down. Team Magma must pay." Ash had a new fierceness in his voice. "No leave before they get here." Brock and Misty scurried into the car and sped away, most likely so that they didn't anger Ash to the point of him shooting them.

A few minutes later I heard voices coming from the forest. "There he is! Get him!" I looked towards the commotion and saw a bunch of people running into the small clearing. _Wait, why do these people have Rs instead of Ms? Could it be Team Rocket? _I looked towards the center of the mass of people and saw multiple Magmas chained up.

"Why hello Pikachu." _Piket_. I mentally corrected. "We _accidentally _intercepted the Magmas, and I think that we will be a much better home for you." The leader, at least I think it's the leader, say as he tied me up.

I felt a hook latch onto the ropes and I was yanked into a tree. _This isn't part of the plan!_ I thought.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" The leader screamed as someone grabbed me.

"Fire James." The person holding me said.

"You got it." He said as he fired a bazooka into the mass of people. "Jessie, we are no longer members of Team Rocket… Officially." He said.

"NO!" I heard Ash shout.

"Calm down twerp, we are helping you out." The woman holding me said as she jumped out of the tree. "Here is Pikachu." She said tossing me to Ash, who was no longer in the tree.

"_Piket_" He corrected. "Pikachu is back at my house."

**A.M.**

**Sorry it's short; I had a lot going on today. I didn't have much time to write.**

**Can we get 10 favorites? We are only at 4…**

**BTW, no one told me the link didn't work… It didn't. Go to my profile for link: I tested it, it works.**


	12. Making Things Right (Possibly)

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**tchurch:** Awesome this is getting good Great chapter. **Thank you.**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen:** I'm still confused and somebody call in chuck norris because we are in trouble. **Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm… Get well soon?**

**LOL I hope you will find your way through. PM me if you want me to give you a less confusing explanation… or I hope it will be less confusing.**

* * *

**zeldamast:** it might be a short chapter but it has a lot of things going on that i cant wait to see resolve **Thanks very much. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me this; it means the world to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Making Things Right (Possibly)**

**Brocks POV**

"What was that all about?" I asked as Ash walked in the door.

"Eliminating an enemy… but someone else decided to show." He responded. I noticed he was holding Piket tightly in his arms.

"Who?" Misty asked, but Ash just ignored her and sat on the couch.

"Who showed up?" I asked, trying to get Misty's question answered.

"Team Rocket. Not Jessie and James, but the whole crew. Turns out that Jessie and James were also there to quit Team Rocket. They used their missiles to blow the shit out of the group."

"So… did you forgive them?" Misty asked.

"Fuck no. Not after what they did to me." Misty gave me a look that said. _Doesn't he mean US?_

I noticed Ash had stood up and started walking to his room. I followed him but Misty just plopped onto the couch.

"Didn't you mean 'not after what they did to us'?" I asked when we went into the room.

"No. They did more to just me then you think. Not only were they always trying to steal my best buddy, but also they ruined my relationship with Misty. I found out that they had cut off the connection at most they pokecenters, not letting me communicate with her." I wanted to correct him, but now was not the time. "And when Misty reentered my life, I would have run up to her and hugged her, except in my condition I wasn't able to. Before I could even tell her how much I cared about her things had already escalated into a battle." _Neither of them knew what happened! Misty thought Ash was ignoring her, and Ash thought that Team Rocket was interfering! Them breaking up was just an accident, an accident that had horrible results… and it's all thanks to the fat kid…_ I thought.

"Ash, it's a shame. This WHOLE chain of events was a misunderstanding. And the results were life ruining."

"And it's all my fault too." I turned around to see Misty in the doorway. "I loved it when you called, and I couldn't stand the wait in between calls. Anyway that's not the point. There was this really lazy kid, he called Gym leaders and made them come to him. I refused so he called me five times daily. I solved the problem by unplugging my phone for a while. I completely forgot about you calls. Anyway, the kid started emailing me. I completely ignored my email until he stopped. Unfortunately it took a _year _to get him to stop. I no longer checked my email as often as I did, so if you emailed me it would be in a massive group of emails. I skimmed for anything important but I must have missed yours." She said looking down.

"Brock, can we please have some privacy?" Ash asked. _Wait… What? Did he just say that?_

"… Sure." I said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Misty. I'm disappointed. When you stopped receiving my calls, I made sure to keep you in the front of my head. Do you know how many girls flirted with me? Do you know how many girls I turned down? I was saving myself incase you still cared about me. You didn't: you decided to try to forget me, by starting a relationship with Gary. He's not a bad man, but I knew that you had developed feelings for me. Gary told me himself that you couldn't get your mind off me, but you refused to believe that good things could happen in your life." _That's not what I was expecting to happen… _"When we were in the hospital, I wanted to hug you so badly. I was unable to gather enough strength to do it, but you started pushing me away."

"Ash, I was angry. You have to forgive me. Please. Every day since Gary and I broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was when I was alone, with no one to sleep with, that I discovered how much I needed you. Please forgive me." I noticed that the door started opening and I was staring into Ash's eyes.

"So much for privacy." He said as he gave me a playful punch on the arm. I looked past him and saw Misty sitting on the bed, head in her hands. Ash walked into the living room as I went back into his room to try to comfort Misty.

"It's all over. I have nothing left. When my parents would tell me 'your young years are your best years', I never imagined my life would be this miserable afterwards." She said holding back a sob. I just put my arm around her neck and pulled her close to me. I was going to say 'it will be alright' but hey, what's the point of lying?

I let go of Misty and stood up. She just let herself flop backwards onto the bed. I walked to the living room and saw a note on the table. It read:

* * *

Dear Ash,

Now that you are a Pokémon master, you are eligible in competing in the 'Ultimate League'. This is where masters from all over the world comes and battle for the title of 'ultimate champion'. This is not a well-known title, but as the league was only created a year ago it has yet to become better known. Sign up for the league at the nearest official Pokémon league tournament arena. Make sure you bring the attached card.

The Ultimate league directors

* * *

I looked for the card and, not seeing it, assumed that Ash had it. _It's hard to believe how close Ash has come to his goal, being the best trainer in the world._

**A.M.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, follow, visit my forum, visit my profile, reread this chapter until you vomit, ignore that last action, AND MOST OF ALL: REVIEW!**

**We have 5 favorites. Can we get 10?**

**We have 10 followers. Can we get 20?**

**We have 2,905 views (exactly). Can we get 5,000?**

"**THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK!" Ash said.**

**You can tell I have a sense of humor.**


	13. Dawn

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**tchurch:** This is a great chapter don't worry misty it's always darkest before dawn . **That was actually a pretty good quote. Only thing you should have changed was capitalizing the D… ^-^**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen:** Now thing have finally been explained and now we are starting to get somewhere with Ash and Misty and the teams are gone so that's good. I can't wait for the next chapter. **Glad you like it.**

* * *

**zeldamast:** it feels great knowing that misty and ash have told their feelings to each other, i cant wait to see how things are going to resolve. Im also waiting to see whats going to happen between dawn and misty. great chapter you have a great style i hope you enjoy the writing you do **Thank you. I love writing this, I love reading your comments, flames or not, and I absolutely positively love it when OTHER people love my writing. It feels good to know that I actually have purpose to my life. Other then writing stories I have no other reason to exist.**

* * *

**Jake Wolf: **Nice way of laying everything out. Can't wait to see how things continue as time goes on. **Thank you, I appreciate it.**

* * *

**I was expecting someone to comment about the little 'Ash said' in the A.M.**

**Chapter 13: Dawn**

**Brock's POV**

"If Ash already left I'm going to murder him." I mumbled as I ran out the door. Sure enough, when I turned onto route one. I sprinted up to him and tackled him.

"What the fuck Brock? I was just going to check on Dawn!" He yelled pushing me off.

"Wait, so you're not going to the Ultimate League?"

"I will, but I'm going to wait until Dawn get's well and see if she wants to travel with me. You are also welcome to come along as well."

"Sure, I guess I can. What about Misty?"

"If she wants to. No matter what I say she will follow along. When I had just started out my Pokémon journey, I didn't want her along. She followed me anyway. So really, it's up to her and if she is as immature as she was when she was ten." He responded. By now I had already gotten off him and we had both stood up. "Want to come with me to visit Dawn?"

"Sure. Why not?" I responded. We started walking towards the hospital and when we got there we went up to the front desk.

Ash rung the bell and a doctor emerged from the doorway. "What brings you here today?"

"We would like to check on my friend Dawn." Ash said.

"You mean the girl who was poisoned?" He asked. Ash just nodded. "She will actually be coming down here shortly, she can give you anything else you need to know."

"Thank you doctor." I said, Ash and I walking towards the chairs.

It only took a few seconds before Ash spoke up.

"Don't you think that it is to early for Dawn to be able to walk?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does seem strange…" I was not expecting what happened next. Dawn slowly stood up from behind Ash's chair with her finger on her lips.

"HI!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"GAH!" He screamed. He would have jumped out of his chair if she weren't clinging to him. "Don't… do… that… ever again." Ash said in between huge gulps of air.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist! I haven't seen you in a year!" She said letting go of his neck. He turned around and gave her a bear hug.

"Wait, hate to break up the party, but didn't the doctor say you would be coming down in a few minutes?" I asked. The two broke up the hug and looked at me.

"Brock has a point." Ash said shrugging.

"I asked him to. It turns out the dart was only half poison, half some kind of sleeping powder that would put me to sleep for a day or two. My body turned out to be resistant to the poison. I still have to live with a few side affects for a while though. Apparently I will be 'attracted to other women' as the doctor said. The other side affect is that I won't be able to eat as much, like I really care." She said. I just nodded.

**Misty's POV**

"Wow, I can't believe Ash got invited to be apart of the Ultimate League… There is apparently some really beautiful scenery there." I said to my self. "I heard there is also some pretty romantic spots too… if only me and Ash were at least friends… then I might be able to work my way back into his heart. But we are not friends, we are now enemies… and I confirmed that at the hospital. God I wish I hadn't over reacted so much… Ash would have forgiven me at that point. He practically said himself."

I heard a sound behind me but I ignored it. I was to busy in my thoughts.

"So, I guess your having a hard time, correct?" I heard someone say. _Ash! _I spun around and sure enough, there was Ash, standing right behind me.

"Ash, I… I-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Your torn apart. I get that. But for seven years I was in your position."

"Please Ash, I need you."

"And that's why I'm here… Mostly. The only other reason I'm here is because this is my house."

"You're kicking me out?" I asked.

"No. I'm here to tell you I forgive you. But as for now, let's just stay as friends."

I almost fired off a tantrum, before I realized that it would do no good. _Yeah, he should probably apologize… then again; I hurt him more than he hurt me. _I thought as I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering-" I heard someone say as they came inside. "I guess I'll get back to you?" She said.

"Sure. I'll be there in just a minute Dawn." _Dawn!_

"Wait. Please. I'm Misty." I said introducing myself.

"Pleased to meet you Misty. As you heard I'm Dawn. Ash told me a lot about you while we were traveling." She said.

"I wish I could say the same thing, except when Ash and I traveled together he hadn't meet you yet." I said smiling a little bit. I looked at Ash and I saw him staring at Dawn. When she realized this she gave me an uneasy smile.

"Me and Ash need to discus something if you don't mind." She said.

"Go right ahead." I said.

**A.M.**

**A nice cliffhanger, I think. Don't expect a chapter anytime soon because I have been building a Minecraft Adventure map. It's sort of been priority #1. Don't EXPECT a chapter, I will still try my best to remember to write this. All I'm saying is don't get your hopes up.**

**The goals:**

**We had 10 for followers, we got 14**

**We had 5 for favorites, we got 9**

**We had 5,000 for views (Which I know was high, I wasn't expecting these goals met), we got 3,547.**

**Thank you guys!**


	14. Camping!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen:** That was a good chapter with Ash and Misty starting to get back together is something to get excited about. **Notice, Ash and Misty might NOT get back together. Misty wants to, but Ash isn't so sure about it.**

* * *

**zeldamast:** great chapter i love the way you are piecing the people around ash and how the choice of ash might have a hidden meaning behind it. im happy you are doing what you love and ill keep reading as long as the stories keep the great style you have **YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY yay. I appreciate the support.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Camping!**

**Pikachu's POV**

"Ash, where you going? I thought we were going to take the train." Brock called after us.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ash asked. **(Jesus Christ! I just made sooo many typos right there.)**

"I guess your right…" He said.

"Let's just go with Ash." Dawn said.

"Sure, why not?" Misty chimed in.

"Better hurry up." I called behind me. They all ran to catch up as we started walking down route one. We walked for about ten minutes until Ash set his bag down next to a lone tree in the middle of a field.

"Remember this place Pikachu? This is what started it all." He said.

"Thank god things turned out like they did here, or else we wouldn't be friends right now."

"Ash, what did happen? All I know is that you ended up in the river and I fished you out."

"Well, Misty, you were my first friend. Pikachu used to hate me, and he wouldn't battle a spearow in the distance. I made the worst mistake and threw a rock at it. It got mad and told the rest of its friends, and they chased us. We jumped into the river, where you fished me out. It's actually kind of funny, you were just like 'Oh, it's just a boy'."

"I remember that." She interrupted.

"Well we borrowed your bike and rode away. They still chased us down. Pikachu eventually got a power boost from a storm, and he took them all down at once. This also fried the bike and me. Then I ran the rest of the way to the pokecenter."

"Wow… I never imagined that something COULD go so wrong…" Dawn mumbled.

"Pikachu, did you actually hate him?" Piket asked me.

"Yeah… I hated all trainers." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, your lucky that that happened, other wise you wouldn't have gotten this far." She said.

"Yeah… I guess I am lucky. I'm also lucky to have such a great friend like you." I said.

"Your so sweet! That's what I love about you Pikachu."

"I love you two." I smiled.

"Charizard, Pidgeot, GO!" I heard Ash yell. "Brock, why don't you and Dawn ride Pidgeot and Misty and I will ride Charizard." Ash suggested.

"Sure." The other three said in unison. "Wait, I've never ridden on Charizard before." Misty said.

"You'll be fine." Ash said swinging onto Charizard. "Come on Piket, Pikachu. You can talk later. But we need to go." We hoped into Ash's lap as Misty attempted to pull herself up. "Take my hand." Ash said. She did so and he pulled her up with ease.

"She did that on purpose." I said.

"I know. She just wants attention. But wanting attention isn't too bad, is it?" She said leaning on me. Ash rubbed my head before barking out the commands.

"Take off Charizard, and Pidgeot, wait until the are holding on tight before you take off." Charizard started flapping powerfully and Misty yelped grabbing onto Ash for support.

* * *

"Charizard, land." Ash commanded. Misty had been holding onto Ash the whole three-hour flight. Piket had fallen asleep after an hour of flying, but I didn't really mind.

"Hey Ash, did you notice the huge temperature difference when we were in the air?" Brock asked jumping off Pidgeot who had just landed.

"Yeah, I think it's because autumn is coming. It's supposed to get really cold at night.

"Yeah, anyway, we need to set up camp and gather firewood."

"Hey Ash… I thought that we would take the train so I didn't bring a tent…" Dawn said.

"That's fine, you can sleep with me. I've got two extra sleeping bags." Brock said.

"God damn it. I knew I was missing something!" Misty shouted.

"What are you missing?" I asked.

"A sleeping bag." She said.

"Brocks got another one."

"Ash… My extra one isn't very warm." Brock said from inside his tent.

"It's better then nothing I guess." Misty mumbled.

Brock gave her the sleeping bag and she set up her tent, which didn't take very long. Then while Ash and Brock were out getting firewood, I decided to make a move towards Piket.

"Hey Piket, can we talk a little bit in Ash's tent?" I asked.

"Uh… sure?" she said. I led her into the tent and pulled her of to the side.

"Piket, I love you more then I've loved anyone else, you mean the world to me. I want to be more then just friends." I blurted it out, blushing madly.

"I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a regular friendly chat." Piket said leaning close to me. I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

I felt something poking at my lips and realized it was her tongue. I let her through and she started to explore my mouth. Soon I pushed back and tried to gain entrance into hers. She wasn't finished so it turned into a battle to see who could gain entrance into whose mouth. Eventually I just gave up and allowed her to finish what she started.

When she pulled back she smiled at me. "I wonder what it feels like to have your tongue in my mouth." I chuckled mentally.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't let me." She frowned at me. "I'm just kidding, you know I'm not that mean." I said and leaned back into another kiss. This time she allowed full access to her mouth. I explored her teeth, then her cheeks, then back to her teeth. She moaned into my mouth.

"I love you Pikachu, I don't know what I could possibly do without you." She said finally breaking the kiss.

"Well, tough. Now you gotta live without me." I said and walked out of the tent.

"I… You… You wouldn't…" She said.

"I know, I wouldn't," I said walking back inside the tent. "My life wouldn't be worth a penny to me if I didn't have you." I hugged her tight.

"You are so mean." She said, her tone made it very clear that she was relieved that I had been kidding.

**A.M.**

**I'm all like "You wouldn't!" "I know."**

**LOL**

**I finally updated Where Am I! Celebrate good times, come on! Do do do do do do dooooooo!**

**LOL**

**See ya next chapter.**


	15. Even More Camping!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Jake Wolf:** Nice, not much human pov, but a nice chapter nonetheless. **Technically there was no human POV last chap… LOL**

* * *

**zeldamast: **the relationship with ash and misty is blossoming and pikachu and piket as well it seems all is right in the world for now, and i get the feeling pikachu's confession is not going to be the only one that happens on the trip.

great addition to your story i'm happy that you have the want and the ability to keep adding to a great story. **That means a lot to me. (Don't spoil the suprises!) JK, I don't actually know**** what is going to happen.**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen:** Nice chapter with Pikachu it was a nice change of pace. **… Not much to say here other than thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Even More Camping!**

**Misty's POV**

_What can I do to win him over? _I thought as I finished unpacking the rest of my bag.

"Sup peeps, were back." I heard Brock call out.

"Hey guys, where are we going to have the fire?" I said walking out of the tent.

"I was thinking about putting it over there." Ash said pointing to a small clearing.

"Alright, you get on that so that the fire can be ready when I need it." Brock said. "As for you two," he said to Dawn and I, "there is a hot spring about half a mile to the east. You can wash up there if you'd like." I nodded.

"Misty, why don't we go now, the food will be ready by the time we get back." Dawn said.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I said going into my tent. I grabbed a towel and an extra change of clothes. When I came back out I saw Ash sitting over by the fire pit. He threw one of his pokeballs and a giant red dragon came out.

"Charizard, could you please light the fire with your tail?" He said.

"Hey Misty, ready to go?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Hey brock, we'll be back in an hour or two." I said.

"That's fine, it will take an hour to get some good cooking coals, so take as long as you want." He replied. I nodded and we started walking towards the hot spring.

"Is this it?" Dawn asked as we arrived at a lake.

"Yeah, I believe so." I dipped my foot into the water and realized it was almost as hot as a hot tub. "Yep. This is it."

"Do you want to take turns keeping watch?" Dawn asked.

"No, if I know Brock and Ash then they wouldn't dare." I said pulling off my shirt. I unclasped my bra and set it on the ground along with my shirt.

"So, why wouldn't they dare?" Dawn asked, also taking her clothes off.

"Because once, when we were at the beach I beat Ash for saying that he had never seen me looking like a girl." I chuckled. "I gave him a beach ball to the face." Dawn slipped into the water and I followed in suite.

"Ahh… This is so warm." She said. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah… It's so relaxing." I said finding a smooth rock beneath the surface to sit on. "I'll make a confession, Charizard does not have very much padding."

"Ash's Pidgeot did. Nice and feathery." I glared at her. "What? You can ride on Pidgeot next time if you'd like."

"No thanks…"

"You know, you don't have to be near Ash 24-7." I looked at her.

"How did you know I liked him?"

"Well, it was obvious that he liked you, because he would always use a lure that looked like you when we fished. And you don't want to switch rides, so I just put two and two together." _Impressive… _

"Well, what else do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, how are you and Ash going?"

"Not so great. We are having a major struggle. We agreed to be just friends, but I've been trying to figure out a way to get him to change his mind."

"Well, one thing you can do is wait. But if you are impatient I think I could help you."

"How about number two?" I smirked.

"I'll try."

"Come on Misty, dinner is probably served, we have to get back to camp." Dawn said.

"Fine!" I said climbing out of the water. I started to put my cloths on when Dawn spoke up.

"So what are you thinking you are going to do?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do to get Ash to… you know." She said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." With that I finished getting dressed and started walking back to the site.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Dawn said suddenly after only a few minutes of walking.

"What was what?"

"A red streak appeared in the sky, it looked sort of like a missile. It was coming from the site."

"Hmm… interesting."

"There goes another!" She screamed again. "This one was orange." I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed it.

"Let's go check camp and see if Ash and Brock are there. It's giving me the creeps." I said.

"Brock! Ash!" I yelled as soon as I came into the clearing that we had set up shop in.

"Whoa, no need to alert every bug Pokémon in the area that were here." I heard Brock say.

"Thank god your safe. Where is Ash?" Brock gave me a worried look.

"I was cooking dinner, and someone riding a dragonite flew by and tried to put our fire out. Don't ask me why. Anyway, Charizard countered the ice beam and Ash hoped onto him. He told me to finish dinner and they flew off. Dragonite followed and started a high-speed chase. Haven't seen him since."

I was truly shocked. "How do you know Ash is okay?" Dawn asked.

"Because I can hear Charizard roaring every once in a while."

"Oh." She said.

About five minutes later Charizard landed looking completely exhausted. I looked at Ash to see that he was equally tired. Then Dragonite landed next to him.

"Congratulations Ash, you passed." He said.

"What?" He panted.

"I am an Ultimate League staff member. We go around to contestants and when they least expect it, we challenge them. We need to make it seem real so that you go to maximum effort. This was a flight test, you passed."

"God, that scared the shit out of me…" Ash said.

"That is the reaction more than half the time. I will see you at the tournament."

"Wait, how do you know I will make it?" He asked. _He's pushing it!_

"You're an excellent trainer Ash, I know you will make it through. As for you guys, you are very lucky to have Ash as a friend." He hopped back onto Dragonite and flew away.

"Uhh…" I said.

* * *

The campfire crackled as I sat on a log and stared into its center. It was a beautiful starry night, a perfect night to go camping. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Brock.

"Uhh… Misty? You know that there is a caterpie on your shoulder… right?" I looked at my left shoulder and went wide-eyed.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" I screamed. I swiped at the bug and it went flying. I ran behind Ash and tried my best to hide from the bug. Ash took a deep breath and continued to stare at the fire. "Is… Is it gone?" I asked.

"Uhh… it ran away when you flicked it." Dawn said, who had been sitting next to me.

"Phew…" I noticed I was holding Ash's shoulders so I quickly let go. I sat next to him and stayed silent.

"I'm going to hit the sack, see you guys in the morning." Brock spoke up.

"I might as well go to bed now too. I don't want to end up waking him up." _It's just him and me… Oh god. I'm screwed aren't I?_

"So, how's your day going?" He asked.

"Uhh… Fine?" I said.

"Heh, wish I could say the same. I had so much adrenaline up there, I actually thought it was someone trying to kill me." _Was it that bad?_

"Yeah, it looked like two missiles were going across the sky."

"Meh, we were going at about 125 miles per hour or so. Charizard was amazing though, we received many ice beams, but he dodged 90 percent of them."

"Wow…"

"Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep. I advise you do the same." He said standing up. _Why didn't he get mad at me for grabbing onto him?_

"Alright, goodnight Ash." _Showtime._

"Come on Pikachu, Piket, let's go to bed"

"Pika pi." They said to me in unison.

"Good night you two." I smiled. When they had all gone to their tent I stood up and walked towards mine.

I unzipped the door and stepped inside. "BUG!" I yelled, even though there was nothing there. I slowly walked out side and poked my head into Ash's tent. "A- Ash?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can I sleep in here? There is a bug in my tent."

"Ugh, fine." _Yes! Step one complete._

I went back into my tent and grabbed my sleeping bag. I stood up and smiled to myself. _He is as good as mine now. _I walked back to his tent and set my sleeping bag down in the corner. I silently got into it and waited.

Once it started to get cold I decided it would be a good time to attempt step two.

"Ash, this isn't a very warm sleeping bag, can I share yours?" _Oh god, if he says no I'm screwed. _He took a long breath.

"Fine… Just don't try anything." _You serious? _I felt like asking, but decided against it.

I slipped inside the sleeping bag and insanely found a difference between temperatures.

"Wow Misty, your ice cold." He said.

"It wasn't a very good sleeping bag." I said. _He is so warm… This is actually pretty comfortable._

"Pikachu." Piket said curling up into my neck. I realized Pikachu was also curled up against Ash's neck. _I like this better then when we were kids, I always slept so far away from Ash… well, compared to now._ Then I remembered what Ash said; 'Don't try anything' _Way to rain on my parade._

**A.M.**

**Cliffhanger! R&R, don't forget to check out my forum, link in my profile.**

**I just looked back, and congratulations Nemo! (Guest) YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW!**

**Can we get to 20 followers?**

**Can we get to 15 favorites?**

**Can we be amazing people? YES!**

**Can we get 5,000 views? (We have 4,330)**


	16. Why Would FanFiction Do This To Me?

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**zeldamast:** great addition waiting to see ash and misty. or maybe ash dawn i feel some jealousy from dawn as well just have to wait and see. thank you for yet another great chapter **Well, I don't know how it will turn out so I can't exactly tell you if you are right or not**

* * *

**tchurch:** Misty gets an A for effort but she has a ways to go before she gets her man.** …**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Why Would FanFiction Do This To Me? (see author's message)**

**Piket's POV**

I woke up when Ash shifted a little bit… _No, Misty. _I corrected myself remembering that I chose to curl up next to Misty. I looked at her face and it was peaceful.

"Brock, while I finish breakfast why don't you wake Misty up?" I heard Ash from out side. "We need to get ready to leave." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alright, just don't burn anything." He said. I was about to open the door when it started to open on it's own. "Oh, good morning Piket." He said as he stepped inside.

"Good morning." I said as I walked outside. I sat next to Pikachu who was quietly waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning cutie." I said and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed and looked at me.

"Good morning Piket, had a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Of coarse I did! How could I not, having just learned that the Pikachu I love the most loves me back?" I asked.

"For me it was just a relief to get it off my chest." He responded.

"Good morning guys." I heard Misty say from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, then Brock and I will was up at the hot springs." Ash said, not looking away from what he was doing.

"Alright. Where is Dawn?" Misty asked.

"I'm getting changed." Came the response from Brocks tent.

A few minutes later Brock had set up the portable table and set the dishes while Ash served everyone.

"Mm! Hash browns!" Pikachu said.

"What is a hash brown Pikachu?" I asked.

"It's sort of like cut up potatoes, I like to put ketchup on mine."

"Hmm… sounds delicious." I said.

"They are amazing… actually Ash rarely ever makes food, only when his mother isn't around. Most the time when we travel Brock makes the food. I bet they will be extra delicious because Ash made them." He said smiling.

"Mm! These are good!" Dawn said, her mouth completely stuffed. "I never knew you could cook Ash!" He chuckled.

"These are really good!" Misty chimed in. _Why is se refusing to look at Ash?_ I had noticed she hadn't looked at him since she woke up. _Is she embarrassed about having to sleep with him? But she seemed so calm. Could she have hidden feelings for him? Wait, they aren't hidden… she already said that he meant the world to her. Or maybe she is trying to get Ash to fall for her again. Could it be she's jealous of him? I wonder why she would be jealous though. She has everything that Ash had ever wanted… But he also has everything she wanted… Life is so complicated._

"Well, were going to go to the hot spring. Would you two like to come?" Ash asked gesturing to Pikachu and me. I looked up and saw that everyone had finished except Dawn and I. I nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready." Brock said walking towards his tent.

"Same, we will be ready in five or so minutes." He said to me. 

* * *

We had been walking for about ten minutes when Brock hit an awkward topic.

"I don't mind, but shouldn't Piket have gone when the girls went?" I looked up at him as if he was crazy.

"Well, Yesterday Pikachu confessed his feelings towards Piket so they spent most they day in each others arms. So, technically yes, but no one really cares. Piket is also mature enough to be in a spring with three dudes and not get all perverted… I think." I nodded.

"That's all I really wanted to know. By the way Piket, congratulations. Pikachu Is a very fine Pokémon, you are very lucky to have him as your mate." I looked at Pikachu and he was blushing… a lot.

"Here it is." Ash said. "It looks so clean. I can't believe that a lake could get this clear."

"Well, let's hurry, we don't want to keep the girls waiting." Brock said.

"Geronimo!" Pikachu said jumping into the water.

"Pikachu! You got me wet!" I yelled.

"Your going to get wet anyway, hop in!"

"Well, this isn't going to be very peaceful…" I heard Ash mumble before I jumped into the water. I swam under the surface and Pikachu followed. I kept swimming deeper until I heard a splash. I looked towards the surface and noticed Ash and Brock had just got in.

I started swimming to the surface when I felt someone grab me. I stopped swimming and let myself get pulled to the surface.

"I think you went a little to deep." Brock said. I just noticed I was chocking. _How did I miss that?_ Pikachu then emerged and took a huge gasp of air.

"Don't do that again Piket. I'm not ready to have you drown yet." Pikachu said.

I dived off Brock's hand and back into the water. "What do you mean _yet_?" I asked when I surfaced.

"I mean that you can go a head and drown when I'm dead. For now though, I would prefer it if you stayed alive." I swam over to the edge of the spring and sat on a submerged rock that jutted out. Pikachu sat next to me and pulled me close to him.

* * *

"Come on Piket, it's time to go." I heard Pikachu say. _I guess I fell asleep… _I noticed that Ash and Brock were already out and dressed, and that Pikachu was looking at me with a smug look on his face. At first I couldn't figure out why, but then I realized: my head is in Pikachu's lap.

"Sorry… I- I-" Pikachu put a finger on my lips.

"Sorry for what?" He said. _So… He doesn't care that my head is on his crotch?_

"I just thought that-"

"You thought I would be mad at you, didn't you?" I nodded. "Good news is I'm not mad. Bad news is that you have to get off me now."

"You're implying that I enjoyed having my head there."

"I know. It's entertaining to annoy you."

"Why you little thing!" I shouted.

"Mission accomplished," was all he said. I realized that I had given him what he wanted and I felt a bit embarrassed that I was that predictable. I sat up and looked away. "Piket, just remember that by the time we get to the champion league, both of us would have forgotten this… event." I looked at him and couldn't help smiling.

"Well, let's go before things get too… you know." I said.

"That's fine with me." Pikachu said standing up and jumping out of the spring. I sighed and followed.

* * *

"Hey guys, ready to roll?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." Misty said.

"I'll ride Pidgeot with Brock." Dawn added.

"I guess that leaves Misty and I on Charizard." Ash said releasing his pokeballs.

"ROOAAR!" Charizard shouted as he came out of his confined space.

"Ready to go Charizard?" I asked.

"You bet I am. I could take Ash and Misty to China right now!" he shouted.

"Whoa, what's the matter Charizard?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Hope on." He said extending his wings. Ash hoped up and pulled Misty up as well. Charizard lowered his right wing and Pikachu and I ran up and sat our selves in Ash's lap.

**Ash's POV**

We had started flying a few minutes ago, and Misty was back to clinging onto my shoulders for dear life. _This time it feels like something else… could this be more like a hug?_ People had always thought I was dense, really dense. Truth is, when I was younger I didn't know how to cope with a lot of things, so I just pretended to have no idea about anything.

At first I never knew that Misty liked me; I thought that we were enemies. When she started showing signs that she liked me, I refused to believe it. That is when I decided to act dense. I strategize my battles, but nobody knew. I would try to make my victory's seem like an accident, just to keep the act going. Pikachu does the same… or at least used to. He met a Pokémon not to long ago, and he thought it was love at first sight. Turns out it was just hormones. After that day Pikachu sort of matured and stopped acting dense.

I never did stop, I tried to gradually stop, but I decided to act at least a little dense, to use it as an escape route.

Misty started moving her hips side to side. _She isn't doing what I think she's doing… is she? _I thought. _If so… thank god she's behind me._

"So Ash, what are you planning to do after you apply for the league?" I looked to my left and saw that Brock had pulled Pidgeot up next to us.

"Act like I am traveling. They try to catch trainers off guard, so that's what I'm going to pretend to do." I said. "I will be ready for them, though I won't look like it."

"That's… different." Misty said. She seemed to be stunned, hence the rubbing stopped. "Wait, what did you do to Ash Ketchum?"

"Nothing, he just grew up." I decided to answer the question seriously, because if there was this girl, grinding against you and cracking jokes, I don't think you would like it.

"So I guess that means no more camping under the stars, no chicken fights, and pretty much no more fun?" Dawn asked smirking. I gave her a playful punch to the arm… or at least tried to. I forgot how much space was between us and I started to slip. I fell side ways and Misty let go of me to cling onto Charizard's neck. I noticed that Pikachu and Piket were on his head. _Thank god they aren't on my lap anymore._ I thought.

"Ash! He fell!"

"No… he is just upside down." Brock said chuckling.

"So, your in this position again." I looked to my left and saw none other than Charlotte Thompson riding on a rather large pidgeoto.

"Long time no see. How you been Charlotte?"

"Wait, you actually remembered my name?"

"Well, I did save you from death, so… Yeah, you can say that."

"Wait, who is this?" Misty asked, looking down at me.

"I am Charlotte, I met Ash when he was about to head back home. By the way, where do you live?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear it on T.V.?" Misty asked.

"I never paid any attention to the town, as no one ever succeeded in becoming a master from the area around Pallet." She said.

"Yep, I'm from Pallet. Just don't faint, cuz this time I won't be able to save you." I smirked. "Anyway, is anyone going to help me up? I'm getting a headache."

**A.M.**

**So I have been putting lines where the scenes skip, but I just noticed that they don't actually get implemented when I post, so I have to go back and add them all back in.**

**It would have been a tad longer, sorry :(**

**MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER! I WENT THROUGH EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER AND ADDED LINES AND CHANGED GRAMMER AND DID ALL THAT SHIT! Okay, I got all my anger out. Now I have to do it with this chapter… God Damn It.**


	17. It's Short As Pikachu!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**zeldamast:** great chapter waited all day for it i hope you wont lose you love of writing because i would miss your stories and your style im sorry the site is giving you problems **I will never lose my love for writing, but it's a pretty long story on why I update when I do, so sit back and listen- er… read closely.**

**When I start a big project, whether it a Minecraft building or story, I am always exited. I feel the need to work on it whenever I can. But after a while, that need goes away and I only work on it when I have nothing better to do. I also am getting more school work as time passes on, so that's a downfall (LOL, funny cuz right now it's raining really hard). But don't worry, I will announce the end.**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen:** Good chapter can't wait for the next instalent. **For future reverences, I will stop commenting when you say something like this, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. There is just nothing to say [It also helps people find your profile ;)]**

* * *

**Chapter 17: It's Short As Pikachu!**

**Charlotte's POV**

"So Charlotte, where are you heading?" Ash asked once he got right side up on Charizard.

"Well, I was planning to go compete in one of the leagues farther west, and so I was going to watch the Ultimate League live." I said. "Did you know this is only the second year that they have had it? I was one of three hundred to watch it last year, I watched it live because it hadn't made T.V."

"We were going to watch it ourselves. Would you like to join us?" Ash asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Ash's black friend looked confused. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself, I am Charlotte. I met Ash on my way back home to Pallet town."

"I'm Brock, I have known Ash since I was 15… about eight years ago."

"I'm dawn, I met Ash when I was 9, Roughly seven years ago."

"I'm Misty, I met Ash on the first day of his journey."

"It's lovely to meet you all, and Ash, did you really meet all these people on your journey?" I asked.

"Yes, and I guarantee, you will meet your best friends on you journeys. I can tell you this, your best friends are going to be the friends that venture with you, they are the friends that will support you, deal with you, and smack you in the face every once in a while."

"Wait, what?" I said.

"It just means that they fight with you. If you never fight or argue, that means you are traveling with an alien." I chuckled.

"By the way, it's my turn to hold Piket." I smirked. I was shocked by the sudden weight on my head.

"Pikachu!"

"Uh… I didn't mean that literally…" I said, barely holding my balance.

"Well, I deal is a deal." Ash said. I squinted at him.

"Why you little thing." I said.

"Oh by the way, I think Pikachu wants to sit with Piket." He said smirking.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. Ash just laughed.

**Brock's POV**

"Hello nurse Joy, how are you doing this fine evening?" I asked as I walked into the pokécenter. It was around five o' clock P.M.

"Hello, I am doing fine, thank you." She said.

I nodded.

"So I was thinking that you girls could go shopping, and Brock and I will go bowling. How bout it?"

"Wait, since when did you start bowling?" Misty asked.

"I've been trying to teach Ash to bowl. He isn't that easy to teach."

"Wow… You know, I'm having a hard time believing that." Dawn said.

"What? We can send you a video if you'd like." Ash offered.

"How about… No?" Misty said.

"Alright. Anyway, why don't we meet back here at 8?"

"Sure, I need to do some shopping as well." Charlotte said.

"Then it's settled, we will all go do our thing, and meet back here no later then 8:30. See ya then." I said.

**A.M. **

**Sorry it's short, but hey, at least I got it posted.**

**Did you know that I am getting views from Japan? Give me a P.M. if you are from the following:**

**Japan**

**Peru**

**Sweden**

**Spain**

**New Zealand**

**Europe**

**Puerto Rico**

**Israel**

**(I just picked some countries with only a few viewers [A.K.A 1-3])**

**Chow!**

**P.S. **

**Share this story, I would love to get more readers.**


	18. Bowl Me A Winner!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**zeldamast:** another great chapter very good story always twists and turns around every corner i cant wait for next chapter

**Chapter 18: Bowl Me A Winner!**

**Misty's POV**

"So, what do you guys need?" I asked.

"I need camping supplies. I forgot mine." Dawn shrugged.

"I just need to restock on my stuff and wash my clothes." Charlotte said smiling.

"I need something to make Ash fall head over heels for me." I said.

"Why, are you going on a date?" Charlotte asked.

"No, a few years ago I made a mistake that ruined our relationship, and now I need to find a way to fix it."

"Why don't you try lingerie? I heard it makes guys drool like dogs." Dawn suggested.

"I tried that, Ash wasn't the least bit interested."

"Oh… Why don't you try taking him out for a fancy dinner?"

"Well, Ash wants to stay as 'just friends'. So the only way I'm going to change our relationship is by surprising him." I explained.

"Well, I'm sold out of ideas." Dawn admitted in defeat.

"I don't really know much about this topic so… I don't think I will be much of a help." Charlotte said.

"Well, let's go to the mall and see if we can't find anything that might work. If we don't find anything then I'm sure we'll win Ash over one way or another." Dawn said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." I said.

**Ash's POV**

"I thought we were going bowling Ash." Brock whined.

"We will, we just have to go sign up for the Ultimate league first." I said. "I want to surprise Charlotte with the fact that I am actually competing, she thinks that I am just watching." I explained.

"That explains it. Well, I think this is the place to sign up, now let's hurry, I actually want to bowl." He said smirking.

"We will. I want to actually spend time with you; just us guys." I said walking into the arena reception area.

"Hello, may I ask for your invitation card?" The receptionist asked. I handed her my card and she signed me up. "Good luck Mr. Ketchum, you will need it." I nodded and walked back over to Brock.

"I'm in. Now let's train, I don't want to have to ask for a rematch." I said.

"First of all, you can't get a rematch, you have to be re-invited. Second, you said we would go bowling."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just got a little carried away." I admitted.

We started walking towards the bowling ally that was about five minutes away, and we met someone I wasn't expecting to meet.

"Hey, Drew! What are you doing here?" I called out.

"I came to watch the Ultimate League, what are you guys doing here"

"Ash is competing in the Ultimate league." Brock said.

"Shit man, your in for a rough time."

"I figured. I have a lot of training to do." I said.

"Anyway, do you want to come bowling with us?" Brock asked.

"It's on me." I added. "I would love to catch up with you."

"I don't see why not. Let's go."

**Drew's POV**

"Strike!" I yelled.

"Wow, that makes three! You need to teach me to bowl!" Ash joked.

"I would if I had more time on my hands. For now, just try your best." I shrugged.

"I was kidding but okay. Let me try again." Ash said. He grabbed a ball and got into a weird stance.

"Hold on, I may not have time for a lesson, but I can at least correct your stance." I said shifting his limbs until he was in a better stance. "There, now try to swing your arm in a strait line." I said stepping back.

"Well, at least I hit the pins." Ash chuckled. "Let's see if I can't get a spare." He picked up another ball and threw it, completely missing the pins.

For the rest of the day, I helped Ash when I could, and I actually enjoyed it.

"Hey, we have to go. We'll see you at the competition." Brock said. I saw Ash quickly glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, and we have got to hurry. We told the girls we would be back by 8 and it's 15 after." Ash said.

"Can I come with you guys? I have nothing going on until the tournament."

"Sure. We would love to- WOAH!" Brock said getting flung into the air as he stepped outside.

"What the fuck?" I said and stepped out side. Merely a second later something grabbed onto my waist and I was flying through the air.

"Razor leaf!" I heard someone shout. I watched as a bunch of leaves flew at the vine that was suspending me in the air. As the leaves made contact the vine suddenly let Brock and I fall through the air. "Vine-whip!" I felt another vine wrap around me and set me on the ground. I looked over to Brock and saw him practically kissing the ground. Ash was barking commands to Chikorita and Bulbasaur. Soon enough they pulled a venusaur out of the bushes along with a trainer.

"Congratulations Ash, you demonstrated excellent multitasking with two very important tasks. You managed to free your friends unharmed and defeat me. I wish you the best of luck in the Ultimate League."

"Wait, so this was a test?" I asked.

"Yes, we go after competitors and when they least expect it, we attack."

"So you put other people at stake?" I said questioningly.

"No, we make it seem like they are at stake. Sure, it's dangerous, but we do our best to prevent that."

**A.M.**

**I wish I didn't have writers block somewhere in the middle…**

**Rate & Review! I promise, pokéshipping in the future.**


	19. Where Dem Girls At?

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP):** Another good few chapters and I find it fnny of at what lengths Misty is going to try and get her and Ash's relationship back again. The surprise attacks for the tornament are a nice touch too. **I'm going to start calling you, zeldamast, tchurch, and Jake Wolf VIPs because you guys try to review every single chapter.**

* * *

**Jake Wolf (VIP):** Nice story work. Can't wait to see how things are continued as time goes on.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Where Dem Girls At?**

**Ash's POV**

"What is taking them so long? I thought we said 8:30 at latest." I said. We had arrived at 8:25, twenty minutes ago.

"Want to go look for them?" Drew suggested.

"They never said where they were going. They could be on the other side of the city. We are just going to wait for them." Brock said.

"Good point." Drew said sitting down in the waiting area. I sat down next to him and Brock sat on the other side of him.

"I'm going to doze off. Wake me up when they get here." Brock said.

"Might as well catch some Zs as well." Drew said.

"Go ahead guys." I looked up and before long; I was stuck in my thoughts. _Why is everyone saying that I'm 'in for it' and 'good luck, you'll need it'? Is it really that hard? And why are the girls so late? I hope they didn't get into any trouble… If Charlotte got hurt I won't be able to live with myself. I wonder if my Pokémon will be ready for the league… Charizard struggled enough in the flying test. My god that had hurt my head. Funny, these 'attacks' aren't required, but I guess they do help me train… a little bit. I think Chikorita needs some more training; her vine-whip is relatively weak._

"Ash?"

_Hmm… what Pokémon should I use? Charizard will be useful. I don't think I could use Piket though; she needs a lot more training._

"Ash?"

_Pikachu would be a very valuable piece to my success._

"Ash, are you ignoring me?"

"Huh?" I said.

"Where you ignoring me?" Misty repeated.

"No, sorry I was just lost in thought." I looked down from the ceiling and saw that Misty had a few bruises on her arm, Dawn had a cut on her face and a few scratches on her arm, and Charlotte had a black eye. "Oh. My. God. What happened?" I said.

"We had been getting something to drink at a bar, and then a bar fight had broken out between two parties. We were stuck in the middle of it." Dawn said rubbing her arm.

"And who is that?" Misty cut in.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Not really… I would just like to know." She responded.

"Well, this is Drew. You probably don't know him but if you asked May she would say that he is the most annoying person on the planet."

"What about me?" Drew said stretching.

"Her words, not mine." I said putting my hands up.

"Hey, what the fuck happened to you girls?" He said.

"We got stuck in the middle of a bar fight." Charlotte said, the black eye clamped shut.

"Wow, that sucks. I assume that's why you're late?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." Dawn said wiping the blood of her face.

"Ugh… wow you guys are fucked up." Brock said seeing the girls.

**Misty's POV**

"I actually thought that Ash would run over and hug us when he found out what happened." I said. It was about 9 PM, and we were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah really." Dawn mumbled trying to clean out her cut. "Not that I mind that he didn't. He's not really my type anyway." She added.

"Yeah, and I bet they didn't even go bowling." Charlotte added.

"Did you notice that Brock's foot was sore? When he stood up his left leg nearly collapsed under him." I added. "And I think that "Drew" was a little off." I said putting air quotes around his name.

"We could call May, she could be the key to "Drew"" Dawn said.

"Worth a shot." I said reaching for my cell. It rung for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is May, how can I help you?"

"Hey May, this is Misty."

"Hmm let's see… Misty… You traveled with Ash for a year, right?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Ash told me about you and I've wanted to meet you. By the way, how did you get my number?"

"I looked in The Yellow Pages." I said.

"Oh…"

"This guy named Drew showed up and Ash said that you would know him."

"Green hair?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I know him. He always showed up at the weirdest of moments. And I'll say this, he was not the sunshine of my days." I chuckled.

"Was he… a friend of Ash's?" I asked.

"No, he was more of an acquaintance. But, since the last time I've seen Ash, he might have become friends with Drew."

"Alright, by the way, does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No… what are you thinking?"

"I'm not asking so I can get into a relationship with him. I'm with Ash… or at least, I want to be."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to go. Good luck with Ash."

"Thank you, I hope we can meet in person someday." I ended the call and set my phone down.

"So, who is Drew?" Dawn asked.

"Apparently, Ash met Drew when he was traveling with May, but they were just acquaintances. May said that he appeared at the weirdest moments."

"So, Drew is just a friend of Ash?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah… I don't see why we even suspected anything of him. It's like we think that he took Ash out to get high." I said. "Actually now I'm starting to feel bad for assuming that Ash's friend was a drug addict."

"Agree not to tell Ash about this?" Dawn suggested.

"Agreed." I said. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, would you girls like to join us for dinner?" I heard Drew ask.

"Sure, we'll be out in a few minutes." Charlotte said. I put on some every-day clothes and stepped outside to see no one there. I walked down the hall when I heard someone running behind me.

"Nice Misty, just go ahead and leave us." Dawn said catching up.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious to properly meet Drew. Plus, I have never been 'asked' to dinner; only told that it was ready." Dawn chuckled.

"Misty, Misty, Misty. It's just his way of saying "dinners ready"; no one is asking you out on a date."

"Way to rain on my parade." I chuckled. I turned the corner and walked into the eating area. As soon as I stepped in I saw Brock waving me over.

"Sup guys. What are you getting?" I asked sitting next to Ash.

"Dunno, the menus haven't come yet." Drew said as Dawn sat next to him. I noticed Charlotte was already sitting on the other side of Ash, and Brock was next to Drew.

"Oh. Anyway, I don't believe we have properly met yet." I said to Drew.

"Ah, I am Drew, I met Ash a few years ago. By the way, I would bow if I was standing right now." He chuckled.

"I'm Misty, It's very nice to meet you."

"Hey Misty, Drew is an amazing bowler. He actually managed to teach Ash well enough to get a spare." Brock said. I didn't have enough time to react before I snickered.

"I know, I'm probably the worst bowler on the planet. Laugh all you want." He said putting his arms in the air.

"Ash, I didn't mean to laugh." I said hoping that I didn't hurt Ash too badly.

Ash pulled his head back. "Uh… may I talk to Misty? I expected you to crack up. I suck, and, I have to admit, people sucking at things is funny."

"Can we please change the subject?" Dawn said.

"Sure, we got attacked by another Ultimate League guy." Drew said.

"Yeah, and trust me, the view from a hundred feet isn't as pretty when you are falling through the air." Brock added.

"Ash may have caught us using vine-whip, but the landing was still pretty painful." Drew shrugged.

"Chansey!" A Chansey said giving us menus.

"Thank you." Ash said opening the menu.

**A.M.**

**I had to leave for something today, and I was all like "I won't have enough time to finish this chapter today!". I get home and find I already had 1,000 words, so I just made it a little longer since I had said way in the begging of my FanFiction reign, "I will try to make weekend chapters 2-3 times longer"… that may just be reduced to Saturdays because every Sunday I have church and I don't get home 'till noon, then I have another church event and I have to leave at 4. Long story short: I don't have very much time on Sundays.**


	20. Yeah! 20 Chapters!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP):** Another good chapter in order to build up the characters and how the story is moving along. I can not wait for Ash and Misty to get back together again because this is just driving me nuts. **(baby voice) I'm sowwy.**

* * *

**Jake Wolf (VIP):** Interesting chapter, I feel for the girls after getting caught iin a bar fight, but that's the luck of the draw I guess. Can't wait to see where you take things as time goes on.

* * *

**tchurch (Guest) (VIP):** whoa a bar fight didn't see that coming for a second there I thought the girls turned on each other I also didn't expect ash to be attacked while out with his friends this story just keeps getting better . **I appreciate it. It is nice to know that people think that my story is getting MORE interesting because most the time it gets LESS interesting as time goes on.**

* * *

**zeldamast (VIP):** another great chapter i would love to have a retelling of the bar fight from the girls pov **Guy smashes chair over another guys face, that guy smashes a bottle on his head, THAT guy throws a plate which missed and hit another guy who got made and raged on everyone. Voilà! BAR FIGHT! It's nice to see my 4 VIPs all reviewing every chapter once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Yeah! 20 Chapters!**

**Misty's POV**

"So, I heard Ash traveled a lot, when did he have fun?" Drew asked me. I looked at Ash to see him rolling his eyes. _When did Ash lose his appetite? My god! Just look at his plate! _I thought as a Chansey served him.

"Well, it was fun traveling with him… and annoying." I heard Ash chuckle.

"I'm still here. I am allowed to be in this conversation."

"No you aren't, you are the subject." He laughed and rolled his eyes… again. _Well, at least I can make him laugh. It's an improvement from where he wouldn't talk to me._

"Well, then let's change the subject. Champion League is in two days." Drew spat out all the food in his mouth.

"I thought that was next week!" He almost screamed.

"Yeah, they announced that it is tomorrow because there is supposed to bad weather so they set it a week sooner. All the competitors are already here so that's good."

"I can't wait! It's always so exiting!" Charlotte said acting like a kid… then again… she is only a preteen.

"Honestly I am curious about how tough they will be. It's a new experience." I said.

"Ash, can I talk to you?" Brock said.

"Sure?" He responded.

"Come with me." Brock stood up and Ash followed him out of the room.

"So anyway, what do you want to talk about?" Drew asked.

"… Stuff." Dawn said.

**Ash's POV**

"Ash, this is a once in a lifetime chance, you cannot mess this up." He said.

"I won't. I will make you putting up with me for all those years worth it." I replied.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I still need to train, how are we going to get away from them?" I asked nodding my head toward the others.

"We just say we are going to race Pokémon."

"Will that work?"

"Good point." He said. "We'll think up something."

**Later That Night (I decided to start doing this instead of the line brakes)**

"That was an amazing meal, Chansey. Give my compliments to the chief." Drew said. Misty looked at him weird. "What? Manners don't hurt anyone." Chansey laid the biil down on the table.

"Dinners on me." I said grabbing the check. Misty, who was sitting unnecessarily close to me, tried to reach for the menu but I pulled it out of her reach. "And that's final." I stated.

"Fine. But I need to pay for one of these meals." Misty said. She almost sounded constipated.

"If you would excuse me, I think I am going to go to my room." Charlotte said. We all nodded and she quietly left.

"I might as well join her." Dawn said.

"Go ahead." Brock said. She stood up and followed Charlotte.

"I'm so full…" Misty said. I looked at her as she collapsed onto my shoulder. _That's not weird… _"I'm tired." She said.

"Well, that's what happens when people over eat." She just grunted. "What? No smack? Misty would totally used that as an excuse to smack me unconscious." I smirked. She seamed to sag even _more… _if that was even possible. "Drew, could you take Misty to her room?" I asked. He went wide-eyed.

"What? I will not carry a stranger to their room." He said lifting his chin.

"Well, you need a better excuse, because as of tonight she is not a stranger, but a friend." I said. He slumped in his chair.

**A.M.**

**Sorry, I have to get to bed. I am trying my best to post everyday. I'm sorry if you are losing faith in me.**

**COMING SOON, TO AN AUTHER NEAR YOU:**

**A LUIGI MARIO X PRINCESS DAISY FANFICTION. (well, not coming THAT soon, I still have to finish this story)**

**FOLLOW THE USER **GHFUX **TO BE ONE OF THE FIRST TO SEE IT!**

**Ignore that… I'M WEIRD, OKAY?!**

**Whoops, forgot to post this chap before i went camping... sry.**


	21. Number 7

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP):** That was a good chapter and I can't wait for the champion league, also that comment about my review last time was uncalled for. **I apologize, I am weird. I will not deny it. Sometimes I lack control, so I hope you were not too offended.**

**Jake Wolf (VIP):** Twenty chapters down, and so many more to go. Can't wait to see how things continue, and how Ash does in the champion league.

**tchurch (Guest) (VIP):**

**zeldamast (VIP):**

**Chapter 21: Number 7**

**Drew's POV**

"Geez, why can't Ash take her to her room?" I mumbled to myself. I heard her groan. I looked down at her. _Huh, she is pretty cute though… _I noticed she looked at me hopefully, but her face fell when she noticed I was carrying her.

" You're not Ash." She said.

"I noticed." I replied setting her on the bed.

"Where is Ash then?" She asked.

"I think he had to go somewhere, but he didn't say where." She looked down. "Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"It depends, about where Ash could be or why I'm so gloomy?"

"Well, you said that you might know where Ash is going, so we'll start there."

"Well, I could tell you, but I think that Ash would prefer to tell you."

"Alright, so why are you so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed, but I am struggling. Ash and I used to be best friends back when we were ten, except I had a secret crush on him, but there was something that stopped us from becoming more. I was the Cerulean city gym leader, so one day, my sisters called and forced me back to the gym, and so I was forced to leave him. We eventually lost contact, and I thought Ash had dumped me. Now that our relationship is ruined, I have been trying to repair it. Problem is, I can't. Ash has refused to become more then friends. Since then I have been trying to repair it." She finished.

"Well, while we were bowling Ash did say that he felt like he had an un-repairable hole in his heart. He didn't say why though, so if I were you I would take it up with him."

"That's the problem, Ash is refusing to be in a relationship even though his body is begging for it. I can tell."

"Well, then I guess you are on your own." I said walking out of the room and closing the door. _Well, not completely. I might be able to help you. _I thought walking down to the room I shared with Ash and Brock. I opened the door and walked inside.

"I heard your conversation." I heard someone say. I looked to my left and saw Brock. "The hole in Ash's heart is much more then a hole, it's an entire piece missing. When Ash lost connection to Misty, he felt like his heart was split into fourths, with one being lost in the process. He described it many times. When he heard that Misty was in danger, at first he just thought that she was being stupid and got hurt. When he found out she was attacked by Team Rocket, he was frantic. When he was in the hospital, he thought that he had a chance of finding the missing piece. He was wrong, Misty yelled at him until he passed out, he never got a chance to tell her his feelings. Now he has learned that he will always have that hole, that it truly is un-repairable. He has refused a relationship with not only Misty, but during his travels he turned down at least 2-dozen girls that tried to make him their boyfriend. Ash is broken, and nothing can be done." He said.

**Ash's POV**

"Hey, do you mind having a battle?" I asked a passerby.

"Sure, I need to train for the Champion League anyway." They replied.

"That is convenient, let's do it."

"Your on." They said. "And let the best man win." He threw out a Riachu and Pikachu suddenly jumped off my shoulder.

"So, you want to battle Pikachu?" I asked. He nodded.

"Riachu, THUNDERBOLT!" The trainer screamed.

"Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack!"

"Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu!" Piket chanted from my left shoulder as Pikachu dodged the attack.

"Riachu!" Riachu said JUMPING over pikachu as he attempted to slam into him.

"Whoa, that was truly cool." I said. The other trainer smirked. Riachu was so distracted by the comment he didn't notice that Pikachu had turned around and charged again.

"RIACHU LOOK- out…" The trainer said as Riachu got shoved to the ground. Riachu tried to sit up but fell over.

"I know my Riachu is really weak, we focus on improving our Pokémon's maneuvers more then endurance. It helps to be untouched, but your Pikachu is really skilled to pull of a quick attack right after a failed one, they normally land flat on their faces and become stunned, so it is easy to take them out." He said. "Good luck in the Champion League, you deserve it."

"You to. I hope you do well." I said walking away.

**Misty's POV [TWO DAYS LATER (Yes, the day of the Champion League, YAY!)]**

"Hey Charlotte, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where is Ash?" She responded. We were getting ready to leave for the League, and everyone was waiting for Charlotte and I.

"He is already there." I said. _Preparing for the league._

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Charlotte said stepping out of the room. We walked out to the car and sat in the back.

"Let's roll." Drew said. "Or else we'll be late, and we need to hope that Ash will save us seats. People will literally go there 5 hours early to get good seats." With that Brock started the engine and we started rolling down the road.

"So, how far away is this thing?" I asked.

"It's about an hour away. There is some really cool scenery on the way though." Brock said.

After a few minutes of driving I saw the spot that changed my life forever.

"Hey, that's where I fished Ash out of the river!" I yelled. Dawn smiled at me.

"He never told me how you met. Now I know." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. I pulled him out, and he choked for a while, and when he saw a spearow flock, he grabbed my bike and made a break for it. When I found him in the city, he was bloody, he had burns all over him, and he was waiting outside the emergency room."

"Ash told me that he wasn't badly hurt." Dawn said.

"He was avoiding pity most likely. He had blood all over his arms and he had burns wherever there wasn't any blood." I said. Dawn just looked shocked.** (unintended pun)**.

By the time we got to the stadium it was sunset, by the time we found seats, it was dark.

"Where is Ash?" Charlotte said when Piket trotted up and sat in my lap.

I smirked. "He is participating in the tournament." Charlotte turned a ghostly white.

**Ash's POV**

"Alright Ash, this is not the competition you think it is. What happens is you use two Pokémon; you have to be able to ride one. It is a derby, last one standing wins." An assistant told me. Then she gave me a uniform. "Where this, it is your identification during the competition. You are number 7." She said. I looked down at the red uniform. I nodded and went into the changing room.

_Perfect fit. _I thought. I stepped out in the hallway and noticed that people were lining up at the entrance to the arena.

"Number seven, you are in the front." Another assistant said. I nodded.

"Charizard, please be quiet when you come out." I said and dropped his pokeball on the ground. Charizard came out and I rode him to the front of the line. After a few minutes, the guy who told me to come to the front spoke to me.

"Alright, when you hear the announcer say 'and here they come', ride outside, and make a sharp left turn. After that, fly about a hundred feet up and wait for him to say 'go'." I nodded. I reached forward and pet Pikachu, who was going to fire at opponents from Charizard's head.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second annual Champion League tournament!" I heard the announcer shout. "This is the first derby of the year, it is between… Ash Ketchum number 7… Jordan Duncan number 13… Shawn Smith number 3… Danny Jordan number 5… Joey Shultz number 1… and Timothy Stevenson number 8. Those are our six contestants, good luck to them all. Here they come now!"

"Let's go Charizard, you heard what to do." I whispered. He immediately sped out of the little tunnel we had been in. He then made a left turn and started climbing into the sky. "Alright Charizard, I think we are high enough." I said. I watched as number 13 pulled up next to me.

"Have we met?" He asked.

"I believe we met yesterday." I said. "Jordan Duncan if I'm correct."

"Right on the spot. Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me. It's sad that we have to fight each other."

"Agree that we won't attack each other 'till the end?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, I wish you luck."

"You as well."

"Well folks, they are all in place, and we will start with a 30 second peace period, there will be no attacking during the duration of this period."

"Hey Ash, just stay put. Everyone goes down so it is less painful when you fall."

"Good point, but I trust Charizard will catch me. If he can't, he will do something."

"GO!" all of a sudden it became chaos. I just tried to stay on Charizard, and as the other competitors lowered their altitude, I noticed Jordan stayed up with me. "It looks like we have a tag team from the start!" the announcer yelled. I could feel people staring at us.

"Let's go, now is as good as any to strike as a team." Jordan said. I looked at him funny. "What? If you want a chance at winning we have to work as a team."

"Fine." I said giving up. "Let's go." Charizard started a nosedive and Jordan and his Pidgeot followed. As soon as I got close to the ground I saw a stream of water heading right towards me. "Charizard, do a barrel roll." Charizard did as told and dodged the water stream. Jordan went to the squirtle and picked him up.

"Squirtle, don't attack number seven." I barely heard him say.

"Charizard, go after number 5. Pikachu, fire at him." They did as told and pretty soon, we were gaining on him. "Don't let him get away!" I shouted.

"Danny, I'm going to get number seven off your tail!" I heard someone behind me.

"Shit." I said seeing number 1 behind me. "Charizard, they are attacking from below, try to loop around so we can turn the tables."

"Number 3 has been knocked off! Can he be saved in time?" The announcer shouted.

"Charizard, change of plans, go after number 3, Pikachu, stop firing."

"Pika?"

"Here we go!" I shouted. As we passed below number 3 I jumped off Charizard and grabbed him. "Charizard, catch us!" As I landed on Charizard we lowered to the ground and I sat him down.

"Thank you, number seven, that would have been painful." He said as _his _Charizard picked him up and he began flying again.

"Ash, kill or be killed." Jordan said coming in next to me.

"Look out!" I yelled. I jumped off Charizard (again) and over Jordan and absorbed the blast from the ice beam.

"Ash!" I heard him yell as I spun into the audience. I landed in someone's lap and realized it was none other then Tracy Sketchit.

"Ash! You're bleeding!" He said. I looked at my arm and I had a piece of Ice sticking out of it.

"I'll be fine… for now." I said. "Charizard! Let's finish this!" I screamed getting off Tracy and pulling the bloody piece of ice from my arm. Charizard picked me up and I saw some fan girl faint.

"Can you believe it? Ash kicked me in the face!" I heard the girl sitting next to Tracy say.

"Lucky." I heard someone else mumble. _Is that really a good thing?_

"Let's get number 8, he seems like his Pokémon can hardly go on." I said.

"OUCH! THERE GOES 13! HE IS OUT FOR THE COMPETITION!"

"God damn it!" I yelled as I sped up. Let's see… It looks like 5 knocked him out, so let's return the favor." I said as we sped towards him. "Pikachu, fire." I said.

"Pi-ka-chu!" he yelled, and number 5 was in flight no more.

"NUMBER 13 HAS BEEN AVENGED! WAIT, IS 7 BLEEDING? THIS IS TRULY A HORRIFING MOMENT!"

"Hell yeah it is." I mumbled.

"3 IS NO LONGER ACTIVE, THAT LEAVES 7, 1, AND 8!" I glanced up at the Screen on the north side of the stadium, sure enough, I saw someone holding their bleeding arm riding on a Charizard.

"Pi-ka-chu!" I looked and saw number 1 making a dead spiral to the ground.

"WAIT, IS THAT PIKACHU ON THE CHARIZARD? NOW THAT IS A STRATIGY WE HAVEN'T SEEN!"

I looked down and saw number 1's Pansage attempt to take down number 8.

"IT IS DOWN TO THE FINAL TWO!" all of a sudden I fell off Charizard and plummeted to the sandy ground.

**A.M.**

**Enjoyed? I hope you did. I got nothing to say other then that.**

**P.S.**

**I hope that this long chapter will make up for the lack of chapters lately.**


	22. Elimination

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP):** That was an epic chapter can't wait for the final two. **Did I say that there will only be 2 more chapters? There will be a lot more then that.**

* * *

**Jake Wolf (VIP):**

* * *

**tchurch (Guest) (VIP):** great chapter love the set up for the battling i think it adds a nice twist to regular battles

* * *

**zeldamast (VIP):**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Elimination**

**Pikachu's POV**

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Where is Ash?" Piket screamed running towards me. I am standing right where they had picked up Ash. There was still blood that could be seen in the sand.

"They took Ash to the league's hospital, it's on the west side I think." I answered.

"Well let's go see him!" she screamed at me, being right in front of me.

I kissed her on the forehead and said, "Piket, sadly we aren't allowed to go visit him until they get his blood level at a more stable amount… though he lost nowhere near the amount of blood he lost when we went to save Misty." She hugged me.

"He better get well soon." She said.

"Don't worry." I said soothingly, "If I know Ash he will pull through."

"Hey, are you guys Ash Ketchum's pikachu?" I looked up and saw Jordan walking towards us. I nodded. "When you see Ash, tell him I really appreciate what he did for me… whoops, you probably can't speak to him." I smiled at him. "I will see you guys later, I hope Ash gets better soon." He said and walked off.

It was only a few seconds later when Piket hugged me really tight. "You stressed?" I asked.

"I just need support. You gave me a scare when you and Ash went into the barrel roll, and now that Ash is in the hospital, I just can't stand it." She said. I hugged her back.

"Pikachu, Piket, where is Ash?" I heard Misty yell. I broke the hug and watched as she jumped onto the field from the stands. I pointed to the hospital sign on the south side exit. Misty thanked us and ran to the nearest door. The door she chose took her right to the stands where she made her way to the south exit.

"Do you want to wait in the hospital until we can visit Ash?" I asked Piket.

"Sure." She answered, "let's go." We walked toward the door that Misty went through and I jumped and pulled the lever. The door opened a crack and I pushed it so it stood wide open. I walked through and jumped up the steps. I then walked towards the south exit, no sooner then Piket sprinting past me though.

**Misty's POV**

I waited anxiously for the nurse to come out so I could get the report on Ash. I had just arrived at the league's hospital and had been told I wasn't allowed to visit him for a while as they tried to keep Ash's condition from getting worse. As I sat down, I heard Piket run in. She quickly came over to me and sat in my lap. I watched the door as Pikachu came in at a more leisurely pace and sat next to Piket.

"Misty?" I heard a nurse call out.

"Yes?"

"You can see him now." I quickly stood up forgetting about the pikachu in my lap, who hit the ground with thuds. I quickly ran into Ash's room and heard Piket and Pikachu following.

Ash was sitting upright on the bed, looking very tired. I sprinted over to him and hugged him really tight. He hissed and I noticed that my arm was on his just-repaired-arm. I moved my arms so they were around his neck as I rested my chin on his right shoulder.

"Well then…" was all I heard from him. I hugged him tighter. I noticed I was crying and I buried my face in his shoulder. "Hey Drew." He suddenly said.

"Hey, you should have told me you were in this competition. I could have given you some tips." was the response.

"Hey Ash, good news, I didn't get eliminated." I looked to see number 13 standing in the doorway. "I was going to, except the found out that someone had used hyper beam during the competition so they got disqualified and took my place going home."

"That's good. Hey, do you mind explaining the elimination process?" Ash asked. _Why are they all ignoring me?_

"Sure, every round, people are judged by battle performance. You had actually been first place, even though you were second one standing. Anyway, half of the contestants from each round move on, and half go home. I was one spot away from making the top half, but someone above me used hyper beam, which isn't allowed by the way, so they got disqualified and I made last place."

"Congratulations." Ash said. "Although it sounds kind of weird that I am congratulating you for last, even though that means that you didn't go home." I let go of Ash, figuring he was ignoring me anyway, and I tried to beck away, except something stopped me. I had never noticed Ash put his arms on my back, but here they are now.

"Uh… Ash?" I asked.

Ash realized his arms where around me and then blushed. "Sorry." He said and let go. I got off and sat on the bed a few inches from him. _Actually… now I kinda wish I hadn't ended that… it was very comforting. Damn it. I should have done something in the moment, something that might have triggered a hormone or something… I was so close…_

**A.M.**

**Hey guys, that's today's chapter.**

**My iPod's Wi-Fi broke so now I don't know when there are reviews anymore :,( At least I can still check the website ^_^**


	23. Gary's Return

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**I am so effing sorry, I haven't updated in well over a week… I don't even have an excuse. Make an excuse for me in the comments! (JK![unless you actually want to])**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP):** Very good of ash to make it to the next round and also I meant the final 2 in that particular round. **Got it.**

* * *

**Jake Wolf (VIP):** Interesting chapter. Good to know more about the elimination process, can't wait to see how Ash does as time goes on.

* * *

**tchurch (Guest) (VIP):** Glad to see ash is okay and he and misty may be on track to romance also I didn't send that last review . **I apologize; "your" review last time was actually from zeldamast, sry for any confusion (My first mistake in the story! ^_^)**

* * *

**zeldamast (VIP):** another great chapter i see the jealousy of misty not liking to be ignored there going to be a twist on that as well **I enjoy adding twists because, well, who likes a predictable story?**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Gary's Return**

**Misty's POV**

"_Hey Ash, I need to confess something." I said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I… I love you."_

"_You have already said that, after Gary dumped you."_

"_But it's true Ash, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_I realize." The truth started to swell up inside me; he's about to reject me._

"_Ash, please except me, I have regretted my mistake ever since I realized I need you."_

"_After seven years, I might add. We also agreed to just be friends." My heart sank._

"_Ash, please… I need you. I need you to be… to be my…"_

"_We agreed that is was going to stay this way, so that is how it is going to be."_

"_Pikachu." Piket chimed in from her position on Ash's shoulder._

"_But Ash!" I screamed, trying to keep in the tears._

"_Misty, you didn't have much trouble finding a new boyfriend when we split ways, so I think it is safe to assume that you won't have trouble this time." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They quickly ran down my face as Ash turned around and walked out of the hospital room. Only when Ash had turned the corner, I decided to go after him. I won't let the love of my life leave yet. I sprinted out of the room and rounded the corner. I looked down the long hallway but all I saw was Gary._

"_Gary, did you see where Ash went?" I asked._

"_Ash didn't come down this way." He said._

"_But I saw him turn down this hallway."_

"_He didn't. Anyway, I want to say that I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I can't leave you behind, you mean too much to me." He said. I didn't respond. "Misty, I need you to be my wife." He said pulling out a diamond ring. I was shocked. Part of me wanted to be with Gary, but the other wanted to be with Ash._

"_I will be your wife. Ash has told me that he doesn't care about me, and I think this is best anyway." Gary put on a cheeky smile. He slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into his room._

"_I'm glad you think so Misty." He said. I sat down on his bed._

"_Gary, why do you have a room in the hospital?" I asked._

"_I have been having a lot of asthma attacks lately, and the doctors don't think that I have asthma, they say that 'it must be something else. Asthma isn't this persistent, especially in the woods,' or something."_

"_How long have you had asthma?" I asked._

"_I think it was about… three years." He said. I opened my eyes wide._

"_How could you not tell me this?" I asked._

"_I didn't think it was important." _

"_Gary, asthma is a very important thing. At least important enough to tell me during the seven years we were together."_

"_Misty, I, myself, have only known I had asthma for three."_

"_But you didn't tell me, did you?" I sneered._

"_Misty please, I told you now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said._

"_Oh alright. Just don't make it a habit."_

"_Misty, come on. We have to go see Ash." I heard Drew say… except Drew was nowhere to be seen._

"_Uh… Gary, did you hear that to?"_

"_What?"_

"_Misty come on!" His voice said again._

"_That!"_

"_No." I blinked at him, and then I fainted. _**(LOL, I just found out I was in italics the whole time!)**

When I woke up Drew was shaking me. "Get up Misty! I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes! We need to go see Ash."

I looked at my hand and saw it was bare. _Where did it go?!_

"Misty?" I realized that Drew was desperately trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was in my own world." _Jeesh! Just when something good happens in your life, you loose your engagement ring._

"The others sent me to get you. They are in Ash's room."

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Talking."

"Alright. I'll be a few minutes." Drew nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The second the door closed, I jumped off the bed and started vigorously searching for the ring. _It's gotta be here somewhere… Where is it?_

**Ash's POV**

"So, I had been challenged to a battle by an anonymous trainer, but a huge storm was rising, so I couldn't get there." I explained. "A few other trainers had also been challenged, and many of them were desperate. We crossed the raging seas, and found an island. By the way, I don't know why you guys are interested in my near death stories."

"Because, it's fun to see how you deal with it." Dawn responded.

"Anyway… We found the missing Nurse Joy on the island, and she led us to a huge chamber. So we waited there, and eventually the trainer came down from his hiding place, and I bet none of you know who he was… except Brock." I said.

"A Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"Team Magma?" Charlotte guessed.

"Nope. MewTwo."

"No, you didn't see MewTwo."

"Yes I did. He stole all our Pokémon, and made stronger clones of them. Then little old Mew came along, and they battled it out. I don't know what moves they were about to throw, but I jumped in the middle. Both blasts hit me at the same time, and my entire body was in extreme pain. I felt my legs start to stiffen, and the next thing I know, Pikachu is sitting right in front of my face, crying."

"That never happened. That is bogus." Dawn said.

"Actually, yes it did. He turned to stone. Misty was completely dramatized, all the Pokémon had started crying, and Pikachu was trying to electrocute him. I was there Dawn." Brock added.

"I was not dramatized." I looked up and saw Misty entering the room. "By the way, does anyone know where Gary is?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "Gary is in the Kanto region, and he has been for about two weeks."

Misty looked completely deflated. _Why does she want to see Gary so bad? And she of all people would know where he is right now._

"Well, the next round is soon." I said.

"Really, good luck Ash." Said Drew.

"I'm not in it. They are the quarterfinals; there are four different groups, then semi finals, and then the finals. The finals bring it down to 3. Then they have a scrimmage and see whom is the last man standing."

**A.M.  
**

**So sorry for the delay. Go ahead, stone me. I deserve it.**


	24. The Second Derby

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**Remaining contestants:**

**Joey Shultz, 1**

**Ash Kethum, 7**

**Jordan Duncan, 13**

**Eliminated contestants:**

**Shawn Smith, 3 **

**Danny Jordan, 5**

**Timothy Stevenson, 8**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP): **Nice to have you back, nice chapter but why bring Gary back? I know that Misty is going through a tough time but she doesn't have to go back to the guy who dumped her.

* * *

**Jake Wolf (VIP): **Interesting curve ball you threw there. I wonder how Misty's questions will effect Ash, and can't wait to see how things progress.

* * *

**tchurch (Guest) (VIP): **This chapter was pretty good but something tells me that misty 's possible reunion with gary won't be as romantic as she thinks dude's probably found someone else by now .

* * *

**zeldamast (VIP): **was the begining a dream or did it really happen great twist but im confused a little **you were the first person to notice that. The beginning actually WAS a dream. Misty doesn't know that though... or does she?**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Second Derby**

**Jordan's POV**

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second annual Champion League tournament!" I heard as I sat down next to Ash in the bleachers. "This is the second derby, it is between Sam Tu number 14… Gary West number 9… Hannah Youst number 24… Kelly Mcdell number 20… Ally Peasant number 2… and Tyler Osborne number 17. Those are our contestants, so let's give them a warm welcome." I watched as they flew out of the tunnel, just as Ash had done, and made a circle above the crowed.

"Did you hear about that girl that Ash Ketchum landed on? I heard she got his blood all over her shirt." I heard some girl behind me say.

"Actually, that is a myth. I landed on my friend Tracy Sketchit. The girl you are most likely referring to was actually kicked in the face." I looked over and saw that Ash had turned around to look at her, and she fainted.

"Does that always happen whenever you look at someone?" I asked.

"Ever since I became a master. The only reason they don't do that to you is because they don't know who you are. You see, Charlotte thought she recognized my Charizard, and when she found out who I was, she fainted. Bottom line, people just need to know who you are." I nodded.

"That makes more sense." I said. Ash tried to run his hand through his hair, but having it all shaved off, he couldn't.

"Let the tournament, BEGIN!" the announcer shouted. Almost as soon as he said it number 24 was already plummeting to the ground.

"I bet she wishes this were a normal battle." Ash said.

"Yeah really." I said.

"ASH! Could you be so kind as to be my boyfriend?" I looked over just in time to see him get tackled from the back. As Ash fell out of his chair, I saw Misty, no longer blocked by Ash, and she looked really tense. She was just staring forward, not even concentrated on the battle.

"Can't… Breathe…" I heard Ash say. He was on the ground, the fan girl on his back hugging him really tightly. She ignored him. I tried to pry her off, I went for her upper arm, and finally got her off. She glared at me.

"And who are you?" She sneered.

"I am Ash's friend Jordan Duncan." _Whoops…_ Her glare lightened and she ended up pushing me to the floor. She started kissing my neck, and I saw Ash trying to get her off this time.

All of a sudden Ash stepped aside and someone pried her off with ease. I looked at him and saw he was a security guy. He led her back to her seat where she sat quietly. When the security guard was out of earshot, the girl turned to her friend.

"I actually got to KISS Jordan Duncan!" she squealed.

"Ash, I think I would have preferred it if she had just fainted." I said sitting back down in my chair.

"Yeah really, she bit my neck." He said rubbing a bright red patch.

"Pikachu. Pi ka pi." Piket shouted.

"Why hello there." I started rubbing her head and she nuzzled into my touch.

"Pika." Pikachu said. I turned toward the game and realized we hadn't been paying attention at all. Only three people remained in the battle, and number 2 looked like she wasn't going to be able to make it for much longer.

"AND THERE SHE BLOWS! DOWN WITH NUMBER 2!" The announcer shouted as she fell of her Charizard after being T-boned. The two remaining went towards each other and high-fived, except 9 had held on and yanked number 19 off his ride, to plummet to the ground. He landed and didn't get back up. "AND WE HAVE A WINNER! GARY WEST IS THE VICTOR OF THE SECOND ROUND!"

**Misty's POV**

I walked back to my room and slumped against the door. "I can't believe what she did to him. She TACKLED him and tried to make out with him!" I screamed at no one in particular.

"Yeah. Lucky that Jordan was there." Dawn said. _Of course she would be here._

"I've been through a lot of stress, and this doesn't help." Dawn looked at me questioningly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I ended up explaining my dream to her, and how realistic it felt. When I finished, I was exhausted.

"So… in your dream, Ash rejected you." She said.

"Yeah, And after the dream it makes me want him even more then I did before." I could tell I was close to tears.

"You need to ask him out."

"What?"

"You need to ask Ash out. The longer you wait, the more it's tearing you apart. You need to ask him out, or you'll never feel better."

"I guess it's worth a shot." I said standing up. I reached for the doorknob.

"Whoa, hold your horses. He is probably already in bed. Ask him tomorrow."

"I guess." I walked over to my bed and flopped onto my back. It only took a few minutes before I was asleep.

"_Ash… Will… Will you go out with me?" I asked._

"_Misty, come here." I slowly walked over to him. The second I was in arms reach he pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled to myself. I had done it. After all these years I have finally found the courage to ask him out._

"_I love you Ash."_

"_Funny Misty, I thought we just got engaged." Ash broke the hug and I turned to look at Gary._

"_Gary! Oh god…"_

"_Ash, what are you doing with my girl?"_

"_Dunno. She's the one who just asked me out." He responded._

"_Really, then can you explain the ring on her finger?" I looked down at my finger and saw the ring._

"_Then ask her why she asked me out." I felt a breeze as Gary passed behind me. Then I heard Ash scream in agony. I turned my head and saw Gary taking a knife out of Ash's chest._

"_Ash!" I screamed. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I could practically feel the life draining at him._

"_Come on Misty. Let's go."_

"_No Gary, you MURDERER!" I screamed._

"_I said COME ON MISTY." He shouted._

"_NO." I screamed as he plunged the knife into my back. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, everything I saw was white… except one thing in the distance, Ash. I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could._

"_I love you to Misty. I love you to."_

**A.M.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with the story.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	25. Say Hello To Gary!

**The Lone Master**

**A Pokémon story**

**Remaining contestants:**

**Joey Shultz, 1**

**Ash Ketchum, 7**

**Gary West, 9**

**Jordan Duncan, 13**

**Sam Tu, 14**

**Tyler Osborne, 17**

**Eliminated contestants:**

**Ally Peasant, 2**

**Shawn Smith, 3 **

**Danny Jordan, 5**

**Timothy Stevenson, 8**

**Kelly Mcdell, 20**

**Hannah Youst, 24**

* * *

**Dream Guardian King Allen (VIP): **Ok the dreams are getting worse. Hopefully the real Gary doesn't come back if so Ash should kick his butt.

* * *

**Jake Wolf (VIP):**

* * *

**tchurch (Guest) (VIP):**

* * *

**zeldamast (VIP): **misty's dreams are interesting to be battling her feelings for gary and her feelings for ash. then dawns advice makes you wonder is dwan trying to win ash herself or does she want to help misty **If you want spoilers for the plot (they might not be accurate because I'm making it up as I go), just review and ask a question about it, tell me you want it answered, and I will PM you. I'm sorry if you are a guest and cannot receive PMs :(**

* * *

**Skittles (Guest): **Omg! This chapter is amazing! I can't wait to see what happens next! :o :) :D c: **I am very thankful for your support.**

* * *

**Guest: **Did you forget that mewtwo erased their memories near the end of the first movie so none of them remember any of that happening **I have seen the movie, but I don't remember that happening, so let's just pretend (for the sake of the story) that he didn't. (This was a review for chapter 23, I just thought that I needed to go over it.)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: ****Say Hello To Gary!**

**Ash's POV**

"_Ash… Will… Will you go out with me?" Misty asked._

"_Misty, come here." I said. As soon as she got close to me, I pulled her into a tight hug. "You are so persistent. That is why I love you."_

"_I love you to Ash." She buried her head into my shoulder._

"_Oh, I thought you loved me." I looked up and broke the hug. Gary was sitting there. _

"_No. She just said she loved me."_

"_Then what's the ring on her finger? Why does she have that ring if she loves you?" _

"_I dunno. Why don't you ask her?" I sneered. By this time Misty was already on her knees with her head in her hands. All of a sudden, Gary started walking towards me, pulling a knife out of his coat. He lunged it towards my just, but I jumped to the side and grabbed his arm. I bent it backwards at the elbow, making him scream in agony._

_It took a lot of work, but I finally heard a crack and I flung him onto the ground. Misty looked up at me with terror in her eyes._

"_You… You're a monster!" she shouted._

"_If you want to think that way." I shrugged, walking out of the room. I walked about halfway down the hall until I got to the room I've been staying in with Brock and Drew.  
_

"_Pika? Pikachu." Piket said as soon as I walked in the door. Well, I didn't completely dodge the knife. It hit me just below the shoulder on my left arm. Misty just failed to realize that I was bleeding._

"_A had some problems with Gary." _

"_Shit man, that sucks." Drew said._

_Suddenly everything started going white, _and when I opened my eyes, I was in my bed staring at the ceiling.

_Damn it, I hate it when I dream about getting together with Misty. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN._ I told myself. I stood up and went to the dresser. I pulled out Jeans, a black tee, a pair of boxers, and some socks. I went to the bathroom and got changed. As I walked back, I dropped my used clothing into a laundry hamper next to the door.

I walked out side and down the hall to the breakfast bar. When I got there an unexpected visitor met me.

"Hey Gary, I thought you were in Kanto." I said slapping hands with him.

"I was, but when I got there I found out that the league was last month, so now I need to wait a year for the league."

"Well, it's nice to see you again… or at least when you're not a rampaging murderer."

He laughed. "When was this?"

"Every night as I'm sleeping." He laughed again.

"It's nice to see you to. Anyway, do you want a coffee?" He asked

"Sure."

"Then get one." We both laughed. _This is better then him trying to shank me._

"Fine." I walked over to the coffee machine, which had just finished a batch, and grabbed a cup. I carefully poured the jar's contents into my cup and set it back down. I grabbed my cup and walked to an empty table. Gary sat down across from me.

"So, how's my Misty?" He asked.

"YOUR Misty?" I questioned.

"All right, you got me there. I just mean how is she?"

"Well, she's been distant ever since you broke up with her."

"So she's not doing well?"

"I didn't say that. I think she's doing fine, she just isn't talking to me very much."

"Okay. Anyway, how is the Ultimate League?"

"Well, the first round, I got an ice shard lodged in my side. The second round I wasn't in, but I still got tackled by a fan girl."

"Pikachu!" I looked towards our hall and saw Pikachu and Piket running towards us. They jumped on my lap and a staff member walked over to me.

"Sir, please keep your Pokémon in their pokeballs while you are in the hotel." He said.

"I'm sorry. These two refuse to stay in their pokeballs. I promise they will not become a problem. If they do I give you every right to throw me out."

"I can't do that. Contestants get to stay here for free, and we are not allowed to kick them out."

"Alright. But I do promise you, they will not be a problem."

"Pika." Pikachu said, bowing down to the staff member. He blushed and walked away.

"What was that?" Drew said walking in. He was also with Drew and Brock.

"It was just someone telling me to keep my Pokémon in their pokeballs."

**Misty's POV**

"Come on Misty. Get up." I groaned and sat up.

"We need to go get breakfast before it closes." Charlotte said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I rubbed my eyes and saw that Dawn and Charlotte were already dressed and ready to go. "You could have woken me up earlier."

"It looked like you were having a wonderful dream. We didn't want to pull you away until we had to." Dawn smiled.

"It was only "wonderful" at the end. The rest was just a nightmare."

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Gary killed Ash. Then he killed me." Charlotte looked confused.

"Then why was the end happy?" She asked.

"Because I got to see Ash in heaven."

"I get it. Now hurry up and get dressed. We'll meet you down at the breakfast bar." Dawn said walking to the door. Charlotte followed.

"Don't forget the key card." I said. I stood up and walked over to the dresser. I grabbed my clothes and got changed. I walked to the bathroom where I did my make up and brushed my hair. When I was done I walked out side and closed the door. I turned left and walked down the long hallway. I finally got to the crowded breakfast bar and looked for the signature hair of Ash Ketchum. Not seeing it, I walked over to Dawn and Charlotte.

"I got you an omelet and some tea." Dawn said.

"Thank you. Do you know where Ash is?" I asked.

"No, I think he already ate and went back to his room." Charlotte said between bites of hash brown.

"So Gary, what room are you staying in?" I heard over the noise. I looked to the exit, which was only a table away, and saw Ash, Gary, Brock, and Drew walking out. _Oh yeah, Ash shaved his head… Wait, GARY?!_

"Uh… Dawn… Gary is here." I said.

"No way." She said.

"Yeah. He's here."

**A.M.**

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Fanfiction was having some issues when I was writing this. Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday though, I just haven't been in the mood set, you know? Sad thing was, I finished this chapter early Sunday morning, and since I couldn't post the chap I couldn't type up a second one like I wanted to. Again, I am extremely sorry.**

**Also, I want you to understand this next concept. I used to always read stories, and think, "Jeez, these people can update more often!" But now that I am a writer, I have to deal with things like writers block. Also, if I were in a sad state, I would probably make a main character die and everyone reading my story will hate me. Just wanted to bring up this point.**

**Sorry Pokémon fans, I am going to work on "Where Am I?" for a while. Just PM me if you are desperate for a chap.**


End file.
